MidLu Week 2015
by LittlePrincessNana
Summary: Welcome to MidLu Week! Dates: 10/25-10/31. A series of one shots devoted to the lovely goth reflector mage and our favorite celestial mage!
1. Introduction

**Welcome to MidLu Week!**

 _GemNika_ and I have decided that it's high time Midnight gets some love. So, we've created MidLu Week. There was such a great turnout for CoLu week (hosted by Dragon'sHost and Eien ni Touko) that we wanted to see if we could get the same affection for our favorite Narcoleptic Reflector mage.

Now, on to some information. I'm posting this introductory chapter early for a few reasons.

-I'd like to let my readers know what I'm working on, namely writing up the prompts for this week. I haven't forgotten about Sound Pod OR Soulful Fugue.

-If any of my readers are interested in also posting for MidLu week, it'll give you some time to work on your own ideas to get them ready! Also, if you do post anything for MidLu week, please let me know in the reviews, so I can make sure I check it out!

-I'd like to get the word out to all of you, so you have plenty of time to work on your own entries.

* * *

 **Dates:** October 25, 2015 through October 31, 2015

 **Prompts:**

Day 1: _Birthday_

Day 2: _Clock_

Day 3: _Pin-Up_

Day 4: _Copy_

Day 5: _Silence_

Day 6: _Makeup_

Day 7: _Halloween_

* * *

This week will obviously be rated M because...well...you guys have read my other works right? LOL I'm laying down the blanket disclaimer here:

 **Please be aware that this is M for a reason.**

There will be humor, tears, smut, foul language, strange items, romance, hurt, angst...you get the picture lol.

* * *

Keep writing, reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! And, please please please let your fellow readers know about this wonderful upcoming event!

I'll see you guys on **October 25th** for MidLu Week!

Big Hugs!

Princess Nana


	2. Birthday

**Hello everyone and welcome to MidLu Week!**

 **GemNika and I have been so excited for this week to get here and have been working non-stop to get this ready for you guys! I hope to see a lot of other MidLu work out there to celebrate their awesome love.**

 **But on to the reading!**

 **As always, I don't own Fairy Tail or the music but I do own the plot**

* * *

 **Day 1 - Birthday**

"Night guys," Lucy smiled as she opened the door to her apartment. "Thanks for walking me home."

Laxus grinned as he slipped an arm over the shoulder of his raven haired boyfriend's shoulder. "Don't mention it Static, couldn't let our little sister walk home alone after drinking."

"Yea," Gajeel smiled drunkenly as he leaned on the taller man for support. "Happy Birthday Bunny."

Lucy smiled and moved to lift onto her toes, pressing her lips to the raven haired man's cheek before repeating the same to the much taller blonde male. "Thanks you guys," She said as she pulled away. "Now go on and get yourselves home. I'll see you guys tomorrow sometime." With a final wave, she watched them move off down the street before slipping inside her apartment to close and lock the door behind herself.

Her smile faded as she leaned against the wooden barrier, a frown settling in its place. She'd had a wonderful surprise party. She'd never imagined that her team and adopted brothers would go to all the trouble of planning something so elaborate. They'd managed to pull together a huge party with friends coming from everywhere, she still wasn't sure how they'd snuck it past her. Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel. Crime Sorciere had even taken part. A disheartened sigh slipped from her lips as she pushed up from the door. Half way through the night Cobra, Midnight, Sawyer and Sorano had disappeared without so much as a goodbye. _Probably all went off with their own significant others._

The thought hurt a little. Another year gone by and she was home alone, again. Everyone seemed to have someone else to call theirs, someone else to continue their celebrations with. After a never ending line of failed relationship attempts, she was still single. _Perhaps next year._ She'd hoped this year would be different. But then that went out the window when the one person she was crushing disappeared from the festivities. It still boggled her as to why, out of all people, she'd find herself attracted to the makeup wearing, narcoleptic reflector Mage. But there was no denying she wanted him.

He was an ass who'd tried killing her, tried wiping out the entire human race twice. He could easily be called a megalomaniac just for that alone. His clothing choices and cosmetic perfection only further supported that. Hell, even the floating carpet he used to ride on even gave credence. All so he could catch a nap in style. But, she saw past all of that. Since he'd joined Jellal's merry band of rejects, she'd gone often with Erza to visit and came to see he was much more than that. He was funny with his dry sense of humor and witty remarks. He showed respect and admiration for his teammates that went beyond a shared goal or loyalty. He was smart, amazingly so. Countless conversations with him left her believing that he just might border on the edge of pure genius. Despite his past, he was always kind and considerate to her. Hell she'd even managed to get several smiles out of him on different occasions.

That was what sealed the deal for her. His smile. The prison hardened man with a troubled past melted into boyish charm. Perhaps it was just a schoolgirl crush for her, but damn it all if that dimpled grin of his didn't threaten to drown villages of toddlers in her panties. She was sure at times, just being around him, she could probably give Aquarius' water jug a run for its money. _It could give that star dress form a whole new meaning._ The thought made her chuckle as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made her way to the bedroom. She needed a shower or a long hot bath and then she'd do what she normally did. Pop in a movie, cuddle with her body pillow and watch some psycho with a chainsaw or axe kill people until she fell asleep.

She walked into her dark bedroom, kicked her shoes off by the door and began pulling clothes off as she blindly made her way to the dresser. It was a huge perk of not rearranging her furniture. After years of the same routine, she knew it by heart. Laundry bin just inside the door, opposite of the bathroom. Twelve paces to the dresser, nightclothes in the left top drawer and underwear in the right. Shirt, skirt and panties tossed to the hamper, bra tossed over the top of the mirror. She pulled the pins from her hair and dropped them in the tray on her dresser top. She turned for the bathroom and got just to the door before she stopped just shy of grabbing the knob. She blinked. _What…was…no, surely not._ Clutching the sleep shorts and cami to her chest, she slowly backed up and turned to glare at her bed. _No fucking…what the fuck?_

The full moon bathed her bed in light, illuminating it perfectly. Her eyes traveled over dark hair, her throat working hard against the sudden dry conditions as she caught sight of the moonlit glow on white. That perfect profile. Long, luscious onyx lashes laid over porcelain skin. High, perfectly chiseled cheekbones, the flawlessly straight nose that flared ever so slightly at the nostril opening. Full, raven tinted lips that were gently parted and the almost dainty jaw line. _I'm dreaming. I drank till I passed out and now I'm dreaming._ She was tempted to pinch herself but her eyes demanded to explore the exposed torso. The thin, toned chest rose and fell evenly as it led down to a flat stomach. The faint lines of muscle being cut were visible despite being at rest. Perfectly rounded shoulders led to slender but muscular arms, one thrown up over his head while the other was bent and his black fingernail tipped hand splayed across his stomach. His long, lean legs jutted out from straight hips. The cut of muscles that rested in between those bitable hips disappeared under a large red box that was topped with what looked to be a jet black bow.

Her lips parted but she quickly clamped a hand over it, unsure if it was a squeal or a scream that would belt out. And all truths laid bare, she was afraid of both. She stood, motionless, as she contemplated what to do. The fact that she was equally as naked as the man on her bed completely slipped her mind as the clothing she'd been grasping fell to the floor. _How…when…_ "No way," she whispered. This was either a really strange dream where she'd creep over only to have him fly up and turn into some hideous winged creature from hell. _Or Natsu because that shit has happened before and was scary as fuck_. Or, this was some kind of strange joke or prank. She started to glance around the room but quickly gave herself a mental punch in the face. It was nighttime, in a dark room. If there were indeed a lacrima video recorder in there, she'd never see it and they'd be sure to place it somewhere inconspicuous.

"Macbeth," she called out in a whisper. She waited to see if he'd at least stir and got nothing but the even sound of his breathing in reply. She called out his name again only to get the same response. Her teeth captured her bottom lip and nervously worried it. It was no secret that the guy slept like the dead but surely something had to rouse him. Hesitantly, she inched closer to the bed. The open window above clued her in on how he'd gotten in. But she didn't exactly see him streaking through the streets of Magnolia to break the law further by climbing in her window. Scaling a brick building nude didn't exactly suit his style. The fact that she didn't see a stitch of his clothing anywhere told her he'd most likely come in naked. But how?

When she was close enough to reach out and touch him, she did so by lightly tapping his shoulder. "Macbeth," she cringed. She just knew at any moment he was going to wake the hell up and startle her ass. "Come on. Midnight!" She said a little loud only to sigh when again there was no response. It seemed very clear that he wasn't budging. With a shake of her head, she turned but paused as her eye caught on something sticking out from under the arm slung over his head. Carefully, she reached out and her fingers met with the edge of paper. She gave a little tug and of course, it wasn't pulling free. Wincing, she used her other hand to gently lift his arm only to let it fall back to the pillow when the paper was out from under him. She unfolded the page and her eyes instantly narrowed on the words written in all too familiar handwriting.

 _Happy Birthday Alice. Love you like Erza loves cake and more than your brother loves Gajeel's dick, hope you enjoy. Erik, Sawyer and Sorano._

"Stupid Jackasses," she chuckled. "Well that explains where they disappeared to."

 _P.S. DON'T look in the box._

A small chuckle of disbelief slipped from her lips as her eyes immediately went to the _box_ in question. Leave it to that stupid dragon slayer to do something like this. He KNEW how much she hated being told not to do something. It triggered the ever active inquisitiveness that more often than not got her into trouble. She knew it was no big secret that she was definitely the cat just asking for death. Unfortunately, unlike cats, she only had one life. He'd added that in just to goad her into looking. She knew it as surely as she knew she was Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial mage and proud member of Fairy Tail. She glanced down at the paper and then back at the box again before looking at the peacefully sleeping face of one Macbeth Fernandez. She liked that he, like the other three, had taken Jellal's last name. It made them a family, something they all deserved and needed.

Her lips thinned as her eyes darted back to the box. Her fingers twitched with the desire to reach over to pull off the top. Just one little peek wouldn't really hurt, would it? She gave a shake of her head. "Nope. Not gonna do it," she said aloud as she turned back for the bathroom. "I'm going to be a good girl and not let my curiosity get the best of me."

She forced herself to walk, to move. She could resist. She had to, he was sleeping so it wasn't exactly fair to him. _But he's sleeping. He'd never know, just one quick peek to see what's in the box._ Her feet stopped just inside the bathroom door. "Lucy…you can do this. You will not…" She didn't finish her sentence as she turned and noiselessly made her way back into her bedroom and over to the bed.

"Mid…Macbeth," she said rather loudly. "If you don't wake up then I'm pulling that box off your lap." No response came, not even a twitch or hitch in his breathing. "You'll be naked." Again, nothing. "I'll see your dick. All three inches of it." She couldn't help but laugh. She had no clue how well or not so endowed he was. Nor would she go taking advantage by checking him out while he was asleep. Even if she did want to see. But he didn't know that. Still no reply came. "Ok," she said as she slowly reached for the lid. Her eyes remained trained on his face. _He really is so damn sexy._ "Last chance. Open those beautiful crimson eyes or I'm looking." Her fingers found the edge of the lid and when still nothing came, her eyes slid over his naked chest, stomach and came to rest on the box. Her fingers lifted at the lid and it easily moved, allowing her to pull it off. Her eyes darted back up to his face once more and she nervously bit her bottom lip. "Seriously. Last chance…"

Lucy didn't wait for response as she leaned over and peered into the box. Her jaw dropped and her eyes blinked a couple of times. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed as she set the lid back down. Her pulse was racing and she swallowed hard to keep the squeal that bubbled up at bay. _That…_ She lifted the lid again, thinking surely she did not just see what she thought she saw. But there it was again, in all its glory. And glorious it was indeed. He was easily a good eight inches, not overly wide but just thick enough to make her insides clench in anticipation. It didn't even occur to her to question why he'd be perfectly hard in his sleep but thank the gods he was. The flawlessly flared tip had her mouth watering and she instantly wondered if it felt as velvety as it looked. The shaft had just the slightest curve forward, towards his body with a single, prominent vein that ran up the length. She felt herself moisten at the prospect of feeling him slide into her. "That…oh god…"

"Is that a good _god_ or bad?"

The sound of his voice froze her in place. _God even sleepy his damn voice sounds like se…LUCY! HE'S AWAKE YOU MORON!_ A delayed, but startled scream burst from her lips as she threw the lid towards the heavens and jumped back. Her foot caught on the pima cotton cami she'd dropped earlier and she suddenly found herself flailing backwards only to land on her ass with a groan. "Oh god! Oh fu- Midnight I am SO sorry!"

"For what?" He questioned, his normally smooth voice gravelly from sleep. He pushed himself up with one arm as the other hand rubbed at his eyes. "Not every day a guy gets woken up by a very naked Lucy."

"I am not na-" Her words cut off as she looked down at herself. Thanks to the box, he was wearing more than she was. An ear piercing screech filled the quiet bedroom as she scrambled in attempt to cover herself with the only two pieces of cloth near her. A little cami that didn't quite reach her navel when on and sleep shorts that she knew showed the bottom curve of her ass cheeks. Of all the times to be naked and she couldn't even blame this one on Natsu or pervy dragons. It was all her doing. "Someone just shoot me now please," she groaned.

"I'd ask how the two of us came to be in your apartment, naked. But something tells me this has Cobra's name written all over it."

She lifted her head and gestured to the paper that was teetering on the edge of the bed. "Sawyer and Sorano were apparently his accomplices."

He picked up the paper and flipped it open, a small chuckle slipping out. "Don't look in the box huh?"

 _Sploosh._ Heat set in her cheeks as she lowered her head. Why did he have to go smiling like that? While she was naked? "Yea," she mumbled as she tried to magically melt the cloth to her skin to no avail. "About that…" A full bellied laugh rang out in the room and she lifted her head in shock. It wasn't a sound he made, ever. The gods truly were out to get her because she found him sporting the widest smile she'd seen to date. Full on deep set dimples, eyes crinkled. She was never going to be able to leave the spot she was in because she was pretty damn sure there was a puddle the size of the Calm Lake sitting beneath her.

"It's really alright Lucy," he laughed. "I'm just sorry you had to come home to find some strange guy in your bed, naked no less."

"With his dick in a box," She chuckled awkwardly. "You forgot that part."

Macbeth looked down at the box and shook his head with a sigh. "I'm think we should ban that slithery little shit from YouVids."

"If I owned the website," she chuckled.

A mischievous gleam set in his ruby reds. "No need. I know his passwords and parental locks are a bitch."

"That's pretty evil. Remind me to never get on your bad side," she chuckled before realization hit as to what she'd just said. All humor fled as she saw a flicker of something pass over his face and he looked away. _Way to go Lucy. Open mouth, insert a giant fucking dildo because you're too busy stepping in shit._ "I-I didn't mean that," she dejected in a slump. "Really, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"No. But…" His word hung on the sigh that slipped out. "I'm the one that should be saying sorry."

"You don-"

"Yeah Lucy," he cut in to silence her as though he knew what she would say. "I do need to say it. Every day really for all the shit I've done." He gave a shake of his head before glancing around the room. "I…do you know where my clothes are?"

 _Yep Lucy, way to kill the mood and then you wonder why you're still alone._ Perhaps it was the alcohol but her loneliness only seemed amplified as tears stung under the lids of her eyes. "No," she whispered. "I came in and found you...well…like that. No clothes."

"Oh. Well…"

When his words trailed off, the room fell into an eerie silence. She'd effectively put an end to any friendly ground they could have found. And that hurt but that seemed to be the story of her life. Chase off the good ones and settle on the rotten ones. Who needed to fight enemies when she had herself? She lifted her head, to peer over at him from under wet lashes and bit her lip. He looked as uncomfortable as she felt. But even still, he was gorgeous. If that was allowed to be used for a man. Sitting there, holding the stupid box to his lap, he still managed to make awkward look good. She watched as he fidgeted with the cumbersome object, an unexpected chuckle bubbling up when he winced as his arm slipped and jarred the box.

"And you laugh at my discomfort."

"No!" She chuckled as she waved a hand at him. "It's not…ok. So maybe a little but it's more than that really."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her for a brief moment. "You imagined paper cuts didn't you?"

She would have laughed had the horrible image of his cock, whose gloriousness was still vividly etched in her mind, covered in paper cuts flashed on the movie reel of her mind. It was enough to make her cringe. That would be a travesty. "Gods no! That bea-" She slapped a hand over her mouth and felt the heat flare in her face. The questioning arch of his brow and the slight upturn of a corner of his mouth only made it worse. Perhaps it was true, a drunk could tell no lies because she was incredibly loose lipped. "Yeah, no. I was NOT picturing that."

"So then you were picturing something?" He smirked.

"Ye-NO!" She stuttered, exasperated with herself. She really just needed to shut the hell up before she made it worse. "No, I wasn't picturing anything. Nothing at all, just a random thought."

He seemed to find amusement in her awkward embarrassment as he chuckled. "And what might that thought be?"

She shifted uncomfortable, the rug against her bare ass scratchy on her soft skin. She wanted to get dressed. She wanted her bath and her bed. She wanted a do over of the entire time since she'd walked into her room. "Well…don't judge me but I think this is the first time I think I've ever NOT had sex with the naked guy in my room."

"Seriously?" He questioned, his brows shooting up. "So you and Gray?"

She blinked. She hadn't really given Gray a thought and he had indeed been in her room naked before. But then the guy ended up naked where ever he went. It's what he did. "Ok so two."

"Yeah," he chuckled. His face almost looked relieved. "Kind of figured. He's pretty INTO Rogue from what I can tell."

"I seem to surround myself with gay men apparently," she chuckled without thought only for it to hit her once more. She'd done it again. _Lucy. Chick. You REALLY need to get a hold of that tongue of yours._ Her eyes widened and she instantly felt like face-palming herself. Really hard. Like knock herself out hard. "I mean not that you're gay. You're not right? Please say you're not. But if you are, that's perfectly fine. Nothing wrong wi-"

"Lucy!" Macbeth shouted to cut her off before full on laughing. With that fucking smile of his. "I'm definitely not gay. Completely into the fairer sex, I assure you."

Lucy smiled, almost shyly as she averted her eyes. She was afraid that if she didn't then she'd only embarrass herself more by drooling while staring at him. Or worse. The thought of throwing herself on him, naked or not, passed through her mind when he smiled like that. It certainly did not help matters any knowing exactly what that box of his concealed. "Well, that…that's good to know."

"Unless the woman I like suddenly grows a dick and then I'd have to re-evaluate that," he commented almost casually after a moment of silence.

Lucy's head snapped back up. _So he does have someone…_ "Oh," She replied. She tried to keep the disappointment she felt out of her voice but she knew her poker face sucked. Royally. "Th-there's someone you're interested in?"

"Yeah," He shrugged as he eyed her. "She's the star among millions but doubt she'll ever go for someone like me."

She stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. What woman wouldn't want a guy like him? He was everything a girl would want in a guy. Smart, funny, generous, kind. So he had a past, the best men she knew did. "She'd be stupid not to Macbeth."

His head tilted inquisitively. "Why is that?"

"Well," She blushed. There was no way she could say all of that without giving herself away. And if there was someone he liked, she didn't stand a chance so it would just be uncomfortable between them. She'd rather have him as a friend instead of nothing at all. "You're a good guy, she's lucky to have you." She forced a bright smile and figured humor would be the best way to get away from the uncomfortable possibility of him knowing. "Of course, she could still have penis. It's pretty common now days you know."

He let out another bark of laughter, seeming to take the bait. "Well there's an easy way to find out."

 _I swear if it's someone I know and he asks me to check it out, I will deck him. Friend or not._ "How?" She asked hesitantly

A devious smirk lifted one corner of his perfect, black lips as he gestured towards her with a nod of his head. "Lift those shorts and let me know if you see one."

Without thinking about it, she lifted the flimsy material in her lap and froze. _Is he…did he…_ She felt a flutter of excitement and fear in her belly. Trying to keep the hope that wanted to blossom in her chest at bay, she cleared her throat and forced the straightest face she could manage. "She definitely does not have a dick," she replied as she lifted her head to look him in the eye. "Just one taco, no sausage."

He appeared to struggle with containing the hint of a smile that ghosted over his face as he gave her quick nod of his head. "I know," he replied flatly. "I saw her _taco_ just a few minutes ago."

Lucy stared at him, a smile slowly pulling at her lips. It was her. He liked her. She suddenly understood why Mirajane squealed when she got excited. She wanted to squeal and jump up and down. Well, the latter she'd save for when she was dressed but still. _Erik, you glorious fucking jackass. I could so kiss your face right now._ He'd known. It was the only explanation as to why he'd done what he'd done for her present. It was suddenly the best birthday she had since her mom passed and she'd had great ones since coming to Fairy Tail. "You were a little right," she started in a whisper. "She doesn't really go for someone LIKE you." She saw his smile waver and her smile grew. "She'll settle for nothing less than the real YOU because anything less would be a waste. I know."

His smile broadened, those dimples deepening. "A waste huh?"

She chuckled and gave a shrug before pushing herself up from the floor. Her fingers released their hold on the cami and shorts, letting them fall to the floor as she moved to sit next to him on the bed. "Yea," she grinned as she glanced at the box. "No one else would give me such an awesome box for my birthday."

"But I did-"

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his to silence him. She loved seeing his eyes widen in surprise. "Sure you did," she smiled. "Cobra just helped you get here but it's definitely the best birthday present ever." The soft smile he gave her would have buckled her knees had she been standing and her breath hitched when his hands came up to frame her face. Gently, his lips met hers again and her eyes fluttered closed as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. The feel of his tongue sliding over it gave birth to a wave of goosebumps, a soft sigh slipping from her lips as his mouth slanted over hers. It wasn't a kiss of lust, hurried desire or hunger. It was almost reverent in the soft way his tongue mapped the seam of her lips before tenderly begging entrance to explore further. He melted her and stole the very air from her lungs as their tongue softly glided against one another. He smelled like apples, sage and sandalwood while he tasted like the darkest chocolate, raspberries and brandy.

He shifted against her before pulling back abruptly with a wince. "I…sorry but quick question. Was that a good _god_ or bad earlier?"

Lucy's brows furrowed, perplexed by the sudden change in pace. _He seriously did not stop kissing because of that!_ "A good one," she slowly drew out.

Macbeth pulled her to him to press his lips quickly in a chaste kiss. "Good, then I suggest you find me some clothing so I can get this thing off before it becomes a bad one."

She let out a laugh and glanced down at the box in question. "Just take it off, you're overdressed."

His hands shot down to grab her own, keeping her from touching the box. "Lucy. Love," he smiled when she gave him a confused look. "As much as I want to…um for lack of better words, fuck your brains out right now. You being naked has kept my dick hard and trapped in what is probably the worst cock ring known to man for the last hour." He paused and leaned his forehead against hers. "The shit hurts and I've been waiting for a couple of years now for you. I want to be able to enjoy every last second of it and worship you like you deserved…I think we can wait until morning."

It was like he'd turned up the heat and unlocked a part of her she didn't know existed. While others would probably scoff at his words, it was by far one of the most romantic…the sexiest things she'd ever heard. She pressed her lips to his as her heart burst into a thousand suns, warmth spreading through her. This was why all the others failed. They weren't a makeup wearing, carpet riding, narcoleptic reflector mage. "Definitely the best birthday ever," she thought as she pulled away and went to her closet. She was sure she probably had one of Gray's old shirts and probably even a pair of his sleep pants. They'd work till morning…

* * *

 **Midnight…with his dick in a box muwahahaha! Pervy Cobra, Sawyer and Sorano for leaving such a delicious present for Lucy. I think he handled it pretty well considering lmao!**

 **And poor Lucy…so flustered she forgot she didn't have clothes on. Can't say I blame her for sneaking a peak *wink wink***

 **Tomorrow is Clock so stay tuned for that!**

 **Don't forget…in just seven days!**

 **~BixLu Week, November 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have officially lost our goddamn minds. So, we've created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'? The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Fix

 **Day 2:** Hidden

 **Day 3:** Home

 **Day 4:** Doctor

 **Day 5:** Vendetta

 **Day 6:** Fluffy

 **Day 7:** Space

Please let me know if you're planning on writing for either of these pairing weeks, so I can make sure to check out your stories! Get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

 **As always, please R & R!**

 **Till tomorrow…Big hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


	3. Clock

**Hi everyone!**

 **Welcome to day 2 of MidLu week! So happy to see so many people enjoying the pairing. A huge thank you to all of you who have reviewed and for those participating. GemNika and I are head over heels for all the love those two love birds are getting!**

 **I will say, this idea was probably the first to hit me when GemNika and I began planning this week. I took one look at the prompt and the idea pretty much took over lol.**

 **So, hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

 **On to the reading!**

* * *

 **Day 2 - Clock**

 _There comes a time when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you'd better learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what it's saying."_

 _Sarah Dessen, Just Listen_

Lucy leaned up onto the table and captured a lock of hair between her fingers, mindlessly twirling it as she glanced around the guild hall. Everyone looked happy, content and without real cares. Erza was enjoying a cakegasm, the sounds she made were nothing less than obscene. Gray was busy trying to blend into the potted plant he was behind, in hopes that his love sick stalker didn't take notice of him. He was failing, epically as always. Bickslow was playing footsie under the table with a certain Iron Dragon slayer. Evergreen was apparently out on a mission with Lisanna and Elfman Natsu was busy trying to, or not trying to annoy Freed who was nose deep in a book. It wasn't very clear given the Rune Mage had the slightest lift to a single corner of his mouth. Everyone had come to the conclusion that he'd settled for the Fire Dragon Slayer when it became apparent that he'd never get into Laxus' pants. That was because he was busy sulking as much as she was.

Crime Sorciere was now officially two hours late. They were supposed to have been on the noon train, returning from their last mission together. Richard was going off to join his brother. Sawyer planned on going with Sorano to join Sabertooth. Meredy was getting married in the spring, much to everyone's surprise, to Lyon. That had been quite the shock. Cobra, or Erik she preferred to call him, was to join Jellal and Midnight there at Fairy Tail. Jellal wanted to start a family with Erza while Cobra and Laxus planned on finally coming out officially. Their relationship certainly was not a secret to most and Lucy was absolutely thrilled for them. Her brother deserved happiness and it was only too clear to her it came in the form of the cocky, bleach dump that was Erik. Midnight, he'd asked her to marry him two months ago on their one year anniversary.

 _Macbeth._ Just his name brought a soft smile to her lips. At one time, she'd come close to hate him for the things he'd done to her and the guild. But after Tartarus, she'd gotten to know him on her trips with Erza to see Jellal. He was funny, sweet, highly intelligent, book savvy, gentle…everything she never would have taken him for. After countless conversations and repentant pleas, she came to see he had simply been led by a sense of misguided loyalty to a man who was supposed to be his father. Brain was a psychotic megalomaniac who'd used all of the Seis members as pawns in his own agenda. She understood in a way. While Jude hadn't been off his rocker in that sense, he did try to marry her off to the highest bidder and started a war between two guilds because of it.

They'd easily become friends and somewhere along the way, she'd fallen for him. And oh how she'd fallen hard. One day, they were merely friends. He was someone to converse with, laugh with, be herself with. Then the next she found herself hanging on every word, battling butterflies when he laughed or smiled, following him with her eyes as he moved. The time between visits became too long, he seemed so far away and when they were together, she couldn't get enough of him. Someone who was once an enemy that wanted her dead had become the reason she felt alive. He became the sunlight warming her skin on a spring day, the cooling wind that flittered through the leaves on a hot summer afternoon, the sweater that protected her on a crisp fall evening and the fire that heated her flesh on the cold winter nights. She had no doubts that she'd found her forever.

A sigh of boredom escaped her lips and she laid her head down onto her folded arms. She was missing him and was just ready for him to be there already. She glanced at the watch hanging from her bags and groaned. _Three hours late._ Watching the clock was doing her no good. She reasoned she could go home. Maybe re clean the whole apartment again because just maybe the first ten times she'd done it, she might have missed something. A book was always something to pass the time but then she was already waiting on the next shipment of new books to come in. Her lips pursed in thought and she sat up to unzip her bag. She pulled the communication lacrima from inside and stared at it for a moment before tossing it back in. If something were wrong, he would have called. She knew that and perhaps they'd simply missed their train and was due any moment. _No negative thoughts Lucy. He'll be here._

" _Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity."_

― _Henry van Dyke_

Lucy tossed the dishrag onto the drying rack and turned to the give the kitchen one more once over. The counters were scrubbed and not one dish was left in sight. Mira had been kind enough to allow her to help and she was appreciative for the distraction. Reaching back to untie the apron strings, she pulled the fabric away and folded up neatly. She counted her steps to the swinging doors that led to the main hall of the guild. Exactly thirty three, another five and she was standing at the edge of the bar. The place had been crowded just hours ago and now there were only nine, counting herself. Laxus was now on the main floor, sitting with Bickslow and Gajeel. Erza was at the other end of the table with Freed, Natsu and Gray.

"Guessing you're all done in there?"

She gave a start at the sound of Mira's voice and forced herself to smile. "Yep, it's spotless."

The white haired woman gave her a knowing sympathetic smile and reached over to pat her hand. "I'm sure everything is fine."

The words were meant to be reassuring but they sank like a rock into the pit of her stomach. The anxious feeling she'd woke with had grown exponentially. _Everything is fine._ Just the thought made her pulse quicken and her breathing increased. She knew that was probably the case but one look at the clock did nothing to inspire more positive thoughts. Six hours and still no word or any sign of them. She could feel the beginnings of panic starting to set in and she closed her eyes. She pulled in a deep breath and mentally counted to ten before slowly releasing it. She couldn't allow worry to get the best of her. He was ok. They were all ok. They'd simply been delayed. The job took longer than expected and soon they'd all come walking through the door.

"Why don't you go sit with the others and I'll bring over some coffee."

She gave the She-Demon a nod and slowly made her way over to the table. The conversation came to a halt and every eye watched as she took a seat. She saw the distress she felt mirrored on the seven faces around her. Laxus and Erza more so than the others. But they were in the same boat as she was. They were all waiting for the person they loved to arrive. With no word on their whereabouts, it had them all on edge. Waiting for a gentle breeze to blow them off of their precarious perches. "Has anyone heard anything?" She questioned reluctantly.

"No," Laxus responded rather curtly. "None of 'em are answering their lacrimas either."

Erza nodded solemnly. "And we contacted Lamia Scale and Sabertooth, neither of them have seen or heard from them either."

She gave a small nod and slumped down in her chair. "Did anyone call Mountain Village?"

"Yeah," Gajeel grumbled. "Jellal turned in the completed job yesterday afternoon."

Lucy chanced a glance up at the blonde Dragon Slayer at her side. The tight set to his jaw, the working muscle in his cheek and the dull glaze over his beautiful electric blues told the story of his emotions. He was as scared as she was. She reached over and slid her hand into his, threading their fingers together. "They'll be fine," she said with as much truth as she could muster. "They probably just ran into some bad weather." His fingers gave hers a squeeze before he pulled her up against his side. That scared her the most. He wasn't one to be overly affectionate in front of others or show any outward displays of concern. But it wasn't just a hug of reassurance. He was clutching her to his side as a child would a beloved stuffed animal. And he was trembling enough for her to feel it.

* * *

" _It's dark now and I am very tired. I love you, always. Time is nothing."_

 _Audrey Niffenegger, The Time Traveler's Wife_

"Come on Luce, wake up."

The sound of Natsu's voice pulled her from dreamless sleep and her eyes fluttered open. "Wha-" She sat up mid-sentence and looked around to find herself still in the guildhall. She saw Laxus and Erza standing a few tables away. Packed bags sat next to them and they were talking in hushed tones. She reached up and rubbed at her eyes before glancing at the clock above the bar. _Five after twelve._ The darkness outside of the windows confirmed that it was midnight and not noon. It was officially twelve hours past when they should have been there.

"They're wanting to head out in a few," Natsu said to cut into the fog in her head. "Virgo packed you a bag. Gray and I are coming with you guys."

She opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when she took in the nervous set of the Fire Dragon Slayer's mouth and the concern in his eyes. They weren't going out because they'd heard from them. They were heading out because there was still no word. She felt tears well in her eyes but she blinked them away. Without a word, she got up from the bench and pulled her bag onto her back. A myriad of emotions threatened to engulf her but she kept them on the fringes of her mind. She needed to stay positive and not worry until there was reason to. _Please don't let the-_ The guild hall doors burst open, ending her thoughts as she lifted her head. Her breath died in her throat at the disheveled sight of Jellal standing there with something, or someone on his back.

"Get Wendy!"

His strangled command sent everyone into action. Gray and Freed ran out the door. Laxus and Erza rushed forward and the sound that came from the first made her blood run cold. She watched as the blonde Dragon Slayer pulled the burden from the bluenette's back. The cape that was covering it fell away to reveal the bloody and battered body of Cobra. A sense of numb detachment settled over her as her eyes searched for any sign of Macbeth. Meredy came limping in, her clothes singed and shredded. Sorano leaned against her looking as though she were barely aware of where they were. The angelic mage's clothes were no better, her porcelain skin already bruised and marred by cuts and bloody scrapes. "Wh-where is he?" She whispered.

Her words unheard, Laxus picked up the unconscious body of his mate and rushed past her towards the infirmary. Slowly she inched her way towards the others, stumbling when Natsu rushed past her to help. The world became fuzzy around her, surreal. Erza barely caught her boyfriend's weight before it hit the ground and his pain-filled groan filled the empty hall. "Wh-where is he?" She repeated only to have it go unanswered again. Her eyes searched the outside world revealed by the open doors again. The parched conditions of her throat made it hard to swallow and her hand trembled as it lifted to clutch at her chest. Her heart pounded beneath it, the sound drowning out everything around her. _If…if that's all that made it back then…_

"-ce. Luce!"

Snapping fingers appeared in front of her face and she blinked, trying to get her eyes to focus on the pink haired dragon slayer in front of her. Despite the blur, she could faintly make out his lips moving. The sound of his voice was distorted, like a record player on the slowest setting. Balmy hands clutched at her arms and the world rattled around her. But whatever his message was, it was lost in the rush of water in her ears and the millions of thoughts running through her mind. _He didn't come back. He's not here because he's dead. I didn't even get to tell him I loved him one last time…_ The edges of her vision darkened, tunneling around her. The bottom of the world fell out from beneath her feet. Suddenly she was falling and for the first time since she was ten years old, she prayed she wouldn't find the bottom. Without him, she didn't want to climb back up.

* * *

" _Time is the longest distance between two places."_

 _Tennessee Williams, The Glass Menagerie_

Lucy watched the scenery fly by outside the window but didn't really see a thing. Her mind was too many miles ahead of them. When she'd come too, Jellal was able to tell her what had happened. They'd been ambushed on their way back to catch the train. They'd been caught completely unaware. It had been a swift fight but they'd only just managed to get the upper hand and win. It had only been by the grace of some unseen force. Cobra and Midnight had taken the most serious of the injuries, the latter being the most severe. Jellal had made a judgement call. Her fiancé couldn't risk being moved and they were closer to Lamia Scale than they were to Fairy Tail. He'd sent Sawyer there for Chelia and Richard had stayed with Macbeth. The rest of them had come to Fairy Tail.

" _What do you mean he couldn't be moved?" Lucy bellowed, fear and anger flooding her usually calm voice. "You just left him?"_

" _Lucy," Jellal sighed. "His injuries, I…We couldn't risk moving him. Not in his condition."_

" _Again, so you just left him?"_

" _No!" Jellal growled, only to wince and bring a hand to his bandaged side. "Chelia was closer and…Lucy. You just need to go and you go fast."_

 _The grave tone startled her and she swallowed hard. "Wh-what am I walking into Jellal?"_

" _I don't know," He frowned. "I really don't but it didn't look very good when I left."_

She brushed away the tear that slipped down her cheek and glanced down at the watch on her bag. It had already been an hour since she boarded the train. She still had an hour left till she arrived. Time seemed to come to a crawl, giving her too much time to think. Memory after memory flooded in like photographs in her mind. The way he'd smiled at her the first time he'd said "I love you." His hands framing her face the first time he'd kissed her up on that lonely rise in the foothills of the Phoenix Mountains. The sound of him sighing peacefully in sleep as she watched him one early Sunday morning when she'd woken before him. The snowball fight he'd started last Christmas and Erik surprising them both by bursting out of what they'd thought to just be a drift. The sight of him rummaging through her makeup drawer and literally throwing half of the stuff in there out because it was _"junk"_ or " _crap."_ The shock she'd felt when he'd taken a knee in front of everyone in Fairy Tail at the Christmas Eve party. The stupid songs he'd sing to her in the shower and the way he'd toss popcorn at her when he wasn't interested in the movie they were watching.

"Luc-ugh. Are you, oh go-urh. It's gon-urgh!"

"Flame brain, shut the hell up. She doesn't need you barfing on her."

The sound of Natsu and Gray arguing pulled her from the hell her mind was putting her though. Any other time, she'd simply beg Erza to smack them both with her mighty hammer. But in that moment, the sense of normalcy was a comfort. She glanced between the two and reached over to tap Natsu on the arm. "Come on," She smiled. "Lay your head down and I'll rub your hair like I used to." The smug smile the dragon slayer shot the Ice Make Mage gave her a reason to chuckle. But all sense of humor flew out the window the moment her fingers touched his salmon colored locks. Her mind immediately began comparing. It wasn't as soft as Macbeth's. It was too short. It didn't feel as silky, too coarse. It wasn't the right color. _Will I ever get to feel his hair again?_ The thought brought tears to her eyes and looked back out the window. "Thanks again for coming with me."

"Seriously Lucy? We wouldn't let you do this by yourself."

She glanced back across the private compartment and offered Gray a sad smile. "I know but you didn't have to."

"Bullshit, it's what family does." He slid his boot across the floor to knock it against the front of hers. "It'll be ok Luce. Just keep telling yourself that."

She gave a subtle nod of her head and turned her attention back out the window. She was trying to but the nervous knot in her stomach told her to be pragmatic. They were all mages. They knew the risks. Any mission they took could easily be their last. They'd all lost friends before. It was only by some miracle that most of them were still there. The war with Phantom Lord, Brain's idiotic scheme to use Nirvana to take over the world, the Infinity Clock, the Eclipse Gate, Tartarus. By all rights, even she should be among the fallen. Luck had to run out at some point. She'd even discussed it with him and it was his reason for wanting to leave Crime Sorciere. The mission was supposed to be the end of their separation and the beginning of their life together. The realistic part of her just knew they'd spun the proverbial barrel one too many times. This time he'd gotten the actual bullet. "I hope so," she whispered before taking another glance at the clock. _Thirty more minutes. Please hang on Baby. Please._

* * *

" _Clocks slay time... time is dead as long as it is being clicked off by little wheels; only when the clock stops does time come to life."_

 _William Faulkner, The Sound and the Fury_

" _He's just been brought back for surgery ma'am."_

" _Ma'am? I need you to complete his paperwork."_

" _You may have a seat in the waiting room."_

The arrival at the hospital had been a rushed blur. Nurse after nurse had directed her from one station to the next. Then there'd been a pile of papers she had to complete, giving any and all of his information as well as her own. She'd been asked to donate blood because their blood types were the same. Then when they'd gotten what they wanted, they again directed her somewhere else. Surgical waiting on the third floor, just follow the signs. Only the signs weren't exactly helpful. Thirty minutes she'd spent just wandering around the halls with an equally aggravated Natsu and Gray in tow. It was only by the grace of someone with a higher pay grade that they'd finally found Sawyer. He had more bandages than a mummy and his clothing had been exchanged for dull, blue scrubs. When she'd found him on his trip back from the vending machine, he'd immediately broken into tears.

" _Lu I'm so sorry!"_

" _Sawyer, it's ok."_

" _No! It's not! I should've been the one caught by that trap, not him."_

When he'd guided her to the surgical waiting room, Richard had practically done the same thing. His typical Kool-Aid man "Oh yeah" exchanged for sobs and repeated apologies. And while she forced a small smile and said it was ok, that it wasn't their faults, the selfish side of her wanted to scream why not them? Why was the love of her life laying in there instead of someone else? It was cruel for her mind to even go there and she wasn't a cruel person. But pain, anguish and suffering had a way of sparking even the tiniest bit of bitter held inside a person. She glanced up at the clock on the waiting room wall and felt the grips of despair. One hour. Two hours. Three hours had passed without anyone coming in for an update. She'd gotten up to ask the waiting room attendant but even that had yielded no new information.

" _Yes. Miss Blendy is in there with the surgical team."_

" _The doctor will be out to speak to you when he's done."_

" _No ma'am. We do not know the status but I'll see if we can find out."_

The tick tock became her heartbeat the longer she sat there. All conversation had ceased hours ago, leaving her to her own imagination and devices. Her heart cried out for hope. She prayed harder than she ever had before and to any entity she thought would listen. Occasionally, Loke's voice would sound in her head or from beside her when he forced open his gate. Virgo would pop out every so often to see if there was anything she or her companions needed. They were trying to be helpful, trying to console her but she pushed it away. The pragmatic side of her force fed the need to prepare for the worst. Their consolation and help needed to be saved for when the doctors came to deliver the news that she expected to hear.

"Which one of you is Mister Fernandes's next of kin?"

Her head snapped up to find a man dressed in green scrubs, his shoes still covered and his cap still in place. She pushed up from her seat and took the hand that Sawyer offered her. "Th-that would be me," she managed to squeak out.

"Ah. You must Mrs. Fernandes," He replied solemnly as he glanced at the others with her. "May we speak privately?"

Natsu spoke up before she had a chance to reply. "We're all his family so whatever needs to be said can be said in front of all of us."

She had to commend him on his very mature response. It wasn't a matter of thinking him incapable but he was never the one to step up and take the adult role. It surprised her and she couldn't be more proud of him than she was in that moment. His hand found hers and he gave it a squeeze as she watched the young doctor reach up to pull his cap off. _This is it._ Her knees threatened to buckle and the air in the room seemed to thin, making it hard for her to breathe. She watched him slide a hand into his pocket and she steeled herself for the blow she knew was coming.

""Mrs. Fernandes," He started. "When your husband was brought in, I must admit he was in very bad shape. He'd sustained numerous injuries to his abdomen and extremities and had lost a significant amount of blood…"

She felt the color drain from her face and her fingers tightened around the arm and hand she was clinging to for support. _No no oh gods no…_

"He was extremely lucky to have made it here as soon as he did. We were able to repair the abdominal injuries. Your Sky God Slayer friend is healing the other minor injuries he sustained so you'll be able to see him shortly. But oddly, what ultimately saved his life was this..."

She watched as his hand pulled from inside of his pocket and time slowed to a crawl as his fingers uncurled to reveal the muted gold object inside. The tears that she'd been barely holding at bay flowed as a bleat of comical laughter belted from between her lips. She knew the object well. It had once been her father's and his father before him. Without any sons for it to be passed down to, she'd gifted the ancient pocket watch to Macbeth their first Christmas together.

"That spear trap was definitely intended to kill but the one set chest high, that watch stopped it from hitting the heart. Ironically, despite the damage it took, it still seems to be working."

Without a second thought, she let go of her supports and threw her arms around the doctor's neck. He truly did not get the full satire of the situation and perhaps there were few who would. At one time, it was a clock that nearly ended her life at her fiancé's hand. It was a plan set in motion by a piece that her father had left her. And in the end, it was her father's watch that had ultimately saved his life. Irony did not even begin to describe. Tears of joy flowed as she offered a silent prayer of thanks to him for protecting her, even from the grave.

" _Everything changed the day she figured out there was exactly enough time for the important things in her life."_

 _Brian Andreas_

* * *

 **And there you have my interpretation of Clock. I thought the irony of her father's watch stopping the fatal blow, there by sparing his life, was fitting tribute given how it was his piece of the infinity clock that started everything off for Midnight's scheme to use her in the Infinity scandal. Two separate moments in time connected by satirical events.**

 **Tomorrow is Pinup!**

 **Don't forget…in just six days!**

 **~BixLu Week, November 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have officially lost our goddamn minds. So, we've created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'? The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Fix

 **Day 2:** Hidden

 **Day 3:** Home

 **Day 4:** Doctor

 **Day 5:** Vendetta

 **Day 6:** Fluffy

 **Day 7:** Space

Please let me know if you're planning on writing for either of these pairing weeks, so I can make sure to check out your stories! Get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

 **As always, please R & R!**

 **Till tomorrow…Big hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


	4. Pinup

**Welcome back everyone!**

 **This one I went a little different. It is an AU, there will be a couple of them this week and they will span the same timeline of sorts.**

 **But on to the reading!**

* * *

 **Day 3 - Pinup**

Macbeth checked his makeup in the mirror one last time before grabbing his coat and heading for the door. He wasn't overly excited about going out but somehow that slithery little shit that was his best friend convinced him to go. " _It'll be fun" he says. Yea, what the hell ever. He just wants a damn wingman in cast his date doesn't show._ He loved Erik to death but if he wanted to do blind dates then he needed to ball the fuck up and do them on his own. The only benefit was that they were meeting at the Fairy Cabaret Lounge in downtown Magnolia. He liked the place. It was wholly different than the places he usually preferred. The crowd and workers alike could be quite loud and obnoxious but the atmosphere is what did it. Good drinks, Burlesque type shows and eye candy.

The only real reason he decided to forgo working on his thesis and go was a particular waitress and performer. She was by far the sexiest little numbers he'd ever seen. Honey blonde hair, the face of an angel with the biggest chocolate brown eyes, full pouty lips that was often the home of a soul reaping smile, more curves than a mountain highway and her voice. He was pretty sure he'd fallen in love with her the first time he'd heard her sing and then the arrow was set when he's heard her speak. Unfortunately the bane of his existence never failed to rear its ugly head when she'd stop by their table to talk to Erik. His best friend had quickly befriended the girl while he was left standing there quiet, too afraid to talk. His inane shy streak ruined his social life more often than not. _And she's got a boyfriend from what I can tell. Fucking Gajeel, he gets all the hot chicks._

His feet hadn't made it off the front steps of his apartment building when a car horn sounded and lights flashed to get his attention. _God he's so fucking impatient._ He gave a shake of his head as he made his way over and opened the door to slide into the passenger side. "Where's the damn fire?"

Erik gave a sarcastic chuckle as he put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. "Funny asshole. I texted your ass twenty minutes ago and told you I was out here waiting."

 _Was it really that long?_ He gave a noncommittal shrug of his shoulder. His favorite eyeliner was missing from his makeup case. There was no way he was going to use that disaster he'd purchased the last time he'd run out. The shit ran like Jamie Lee Curtis ran from Michael Myers. He was pretty sure he'd even heard that killer scream she had. "It takes time to look this good. Sorry, not sorry."

"What the fuck ever Ru Paul," Erik groaned.

Macbeth let out a bark of laughter. That was just how their friendship had always been. They'd met through insults and now it was just their way of brotherly love for one another. "Ru Paul? That was pretty lame, even for you Taylor Swift."

"Oh don't even start on that _Snake it off_ shit," The maroon haired man sneered. "I had that god forsaken, crappy ass song stuck in my head for three days. THREE FUCKING DAYS MACBETH!"

He couldn't help the smug smile that settled on his face. It wasn't often someone could render Erik speechless but he'd not only managed it but the guy was still off his _game_. Granted it had taken him a good week to work the lyrics out before they'd gone to Karaoke night at the Commons on campus. But being up there and watching the fucker's face fall as he sang the lyrics he'd written to the tune had totally worth having to listen to the teeny bopper's epic turd from hell twenty times on repeat. The aspiring biochemist did it to himself though. What, with his forty plus snakes that shared a living space with him. "If you're good," he grinned. "I'll do an encore for you next week."

"You do and I'll fucking poison your makeup."

He glanced over at his friend and let out an overly dramatic sigh. "Ya know," he lamented. "It's when you talk dirty to me like that, that I regret being hetero."

"Yeah well keep your fucking hetero hands to yourself there Princess," Erik replied as he swiftly turned the car into the parking lot off of Strawberry Street.

Macbeth blew a kiss at the man before he opened his door and climbed out of the small coup. A cool fall wind cut between the buildings, the faintest hints of winter's approach pricking at his skin. He slipped his phone into his coat pocket and checked the back pocket of his pants to be sure his wallet was there. "So what's the guy's name that you're meeting up with?" He called out after he shut the car door and hurried to fall into step beside his friend.

"Uh. Bicks or something," The maroon haired man replied mindlessly as he typed a quick text and hit send. "It's a friend of Laxus'."

He felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Bicks as in Bickslow Tamashi?"

"Yeah I think," Erik replied hesitantly. Their footsteps slowed as they neared the door and a flash of fear crossed his face. "Is there something I should know? Like does the guy have three nipples or is he cyclops?"

Macbeth chuckled and waved his hands defensively. "No. Well… at least where the cyclops thing is concerned," he shrugged. "He's a pretty cool guy really. Something of a jokester but didn't have him pegged as batting for your team and definitely never would imagine the two of you together."

His friend side-eyed him before pulling the door open to allow him entrance. "And just what the fuck does that mean?"

He sighed and gave a shake of his head as he stepped into the area the club used as a front sitting room. While the outside didn't look like much, the inside was where it was at. The room had a coat check counter. Plush, velveteen couches created a cozy little nook off to the side. The walls were covered in Victorian style wallpaper. There was even a faux fireplace and mantle to round out the room. A curtain covered entrance way lead into the bar and stage area that he knew changed from month to month depending on the theme they were going for. "Nothing other than he's a theology major. Ya'll could build bombs and spread the word of God all at the same time."

"Awesome," Erik grinned as he straightened his tie. "If he and I hit it off, we can form a Cult."

The scary part was that Macbeth could actually see his best friend of fifteen years doing just that. "Well make sure you get me one of your Grand Poohbah Hats," he chuckled as he moved the curtain aside and stepped into the main bar. His eyebrows shot up and his steps faltered enough for his friend behind him to give him a shove forward.

"Holy shit," The man chuckled as he nudged his arm. "Looks like tonight will give you enough spank bank material for months to come."

Macbeth side-eyed him in annoyance but didn't dare answer. The guy was right. The place had been transformed to look like an old USO officer's club complete living pinup models waiting on the patrons. The Andrews Sisters _In The Mood_ was playing through the speakers and a couple of the waitresses he knew were on the dance floor with men in 1940's style military uniforms performing a classic swing dance. It looked like a scene from the old movies he watched and he couldn't help the grin that spread over his face.

"Hey guys!" Meredy shouted as she sidled up next to Erik in her olive green pencil skirt and army style blouse cap. "Looks like Darth Maul there approves."

"Approve? That asshole's probably jizzing his pants," The maroon haired man chuckled as he gave the pinkette a quick kiss on the cheek. "You should see the fucker's bedroom."

"Oh?" Meredy giggled as she leaned over to poke the raven haired man in the side. "So he's a pinup enthusiast?"

"More like a connoisseur of the Forties," Macbeth replied absentmindedly as his eyes roamed over the room. He was able to make out almost all of the usual staff but to his utter disappointment, he didn't see Lucy. He could almost imagine her filling out one of the many costumes. She had the perfect curves for the style. But he could only deduce that she had the night off which means he'd subjected himself to Erik's stupid _date_ for no good reason. _Oh well, maybe I'll cut out early and take a cab back._ "Looks like Freed out did himself with the place."

"He's the only guy I know who could turn his thesis project into a damn cash cow."

He turned in time to find Laxus walking up with Jellal and Mr. Gets all the girls himself, Gajeel, in tow. It took a good bit of restraint to not grimace. The guy really wasn't a bad guy, he just wasn't his favorite given he'd seen the way he and Lucy socialized. Even the few times he'd seen her out, she'd been with the raven haired behemoth of a man. "Hey guys," he said as he offered his hand to Laxus who shook it and patted him on the back. Thank god he knew his routine otherwise the "pat" would've sent him stumbling into a table.

"We've got a table over on the other side," The blonde male grinned before gesturing towards Erik with a lift of his chin. "Bicks will be here shortly. His fucking psycho sister got picked up again today for breaking a restraining order so he spent most of the afternoon bailing her ass out."

"Wait!" Meredy squealed. "Juvia broke it again? When the hell is she going to learn Gray doesn't want her ass?"

Macbeth glanced over at Erik and nearly laughed when the man casually reached up to scratch his head but made quick a small swirly gesture at his temple. _And you get to date her brother! Lucky bastard you._ He gave his friend a smug smile before turning back to the group. "I'll meet you guys at the table, I need a drink."

"Get me one while you're there?" Erik shouted at his back and he simply responded with an acknowledging wave.

* * *

"Holy shit girl!" Cana squealed as she came into the dressing area. "You are rocking the hell out of that outfit."

Lucy chuckled and gave her ruby red lipstick a quick blot before she turned to give the brunette a once over. She had to admit the white pencil skirt and retro naval officer styled jacket top perfectly suited her. The pin rolled hairstyle even suited the woman whose normal style was wearing as little as possible and never wearing her hair up. "Me? You look like you just stepped off of a damn pinup poster," she smiled. "If you don't catch Ryos' eye tonight then the asshole's blind and I would suggest you find a new target."

"I can't," Cana pouted. "He's the only guy I could take home that the old man would approve of."

She gave a roll of her eyes and turned back to the mirror to give herself one more once over. Her costume, while cute, made her a little self-conscious. She loved vintage and had a closet full of the stuff but this was pushing the envelope. It would probably have been more suited to Cana's usual style more so than her own. The small, barely there blue sailor style top ended right below her bust, the cape style neckline plunging to tie right at the top of her cleavage. The belted, tiny matching shorts were little more than panties that barely covered her ass and crotch. If they weren't so form fitting, there'd be no way she could go out and perform in them without showing the entire crowd that yes, her taco was waxed clean. _Thank god I'm not on my fucking rag._ The way her luck ran, she'd be the dumb ass on youtube with a tampon string hanging out. But her hair, that shit she was proud of. _Thank you fucking youtube!_ Her victory rolls came out flawless and large barrel-rolled curls that fell down her back topped the look off. She hated that the small blue hat that went with the outfit covered one side but it would have to do. "So where's Erza? We can't sta-"

"Sorry ladies!" Erza shouted as she rushed in. "Had to go meet Bicks down at the police station today."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "Bicks was arrested?"

Erza pulled off her coat to reveal a Rosie Riveter style outfit underneath. The button up white top with little red cherries perfectly suited the red-haired woman and it was tied just high enough to expose her perfectly pinched waist and flat stomach. She had opted for denim, high-waisted pedal pusher pants that were rolled to mid-calf "Not him," she said as she slipped off her flats and exchanged them for red heels. "His sister broke the restraining order Gray has. Again."

"She's a sweet girl but she's clearly got major issues," Cana yawned.

That was putting it mildly. While she didn't have anything against the girl, Lucy could honestly say the woman was more than a few fries short of a complete happy meal. She had to kind of wonder if she even had the toy. "Did Bicks say whether or not the family was going to get her help?" She asked as she moved over to help the red-head pin the back of her hair up for the bandana that would be tied over it.

"No but I told him that one more time and she was going to end up serving time for this."

"Five minutes girls!" Levy called out as she stuck her head just inside the door. "Oh and Lucy?"

The blonde put the last pin in to hold the bandana in place and gave Erza's shoulder a pat. "What's up?" She asked as she turned to give her best friend and the owner's wife a smile. She still couldn't believe that in the midst of all the craziness of preparing for the last finals they'd ever take, those two would give their parents a heart attack by running off one weekend to Vegas to get married. It stung a little that she hadn't even given her a heads up but it was ok. Freed's parents were still insisting on a huge to-do ceremony to make it _Legitimate_ , as they put it.

The bluenette gave her a devious grin. "Your guy is here tonight."

"My guy?" She questioned curiously. She didn't have a guy. At all. She was painfully single still while everyone else around her had someone. Even her brother was in a long term relationship. With one of her closest friends no less. _But Laxy and Gajy are so fucking cute!_

"Uh, Glam Rock? Dark and Brooding? Eyeliner wearing Sex God? What Christian Gray wished he was? Brai-"

"Ok! I get it!" She shouted, effectively cutting Cana's long list of unnecessary code names. _Oh no, not that guy._ Suddenly her shorts felt shorter than they already were and she felt like she just might as well be naked. She'd been crushing on him for months. Ever since she'd seen him in the arts building at school. He wasn't her usual type but that was part of his appeal. He was quiet, or so she'd learned by trying to get him to talk when he came in. And when he did talk, yea. Niagara Falls between her legs. His heavy eyeliner, mascara and black lipstick made his porcelain skin even whiter than it actually was but he wore Goth the way Marilyn Manson could only dream about. While the latter made it creepy, _her guy_ made it look like erotic art. His face was perfection with unusual ruby colored eyes, a thin but flawlessly carved nose, thin brows and full lips. From what she could tell, he had a swimmer's type build. Tall and lean and she itched to see what he looked like beneath the layers of clothes he wore. And his hair. She could easily imagine running it through the long, thick midnight locks. It easily reached waist and there was that single strip of stark white that was always braided. "Oh god. He's going to think I'm a whore," She whined.

"Seriously? You?" Levy scoffed. "You look hot and he's going to shit himself! Maybe he'll finally talk to you."

"For real," Cana grinned. "Hell, I'd take you home and fuck you in that outfit."

Erza shot Cana a glare as she slipped her arm around Lucy's shoulder. "I will personally dispose of anyone who thinks you're a whore," she consoled. "But Levy is right, perhaps you can finally get him to talk."

The blonde glanced at the three women, wanting to truly believe their optimism. She'd been trying for months to get him to talk to no real avail. He always clammed the hell up the minute she got close to their table. She had started to think that perhaps he was gay. It was why she'd initially befriended Erik. She thought that they were lovers but she'd found out that while Erik was adorably homosexual, Macbeth was certifiably hetero. "No," she frowned. "I don't think he's all that into me which is cool. Onward and upward right?"

The three women glanced between themselves before giving a nod. "Come on and let's get this over with so I can take this jacket off," Cana chuckled uncomfortably.

* * *

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman! Hope you're all having a great time tonight."

A familiar female voice came over the speaker as the music died down. Macbeth turned his attention from the men at the table to the stage and saw Mira, the manager of the place. He was thankful for the interruption because he'd been two syllables away from bidding the group a good night. To say that Erik and Bickslow had hit it off well was a severe understatement if one went by the never ending game of tonsil hockey the two men had been playing. He'd actually enjoyed watching Laxus and Gajeel insult each other. At first. Now it was just getting old and irritating. An entire hour spent bored out of his mind despite the eye candy. Now he was just ready to go home. He'd stay long enough to see who the first act of the night was and then he was out of there. He had a thesis to finish for art history and his senior show to complete for art studio. Why he'd allowed his professors to convince him a dual concentration was better was beyond him. He slid off the end of the booth and straightened his jacket and tie.

"Tonight we've got a special treat for you. These three ladies would make the Andrews Sisters jealous. Our USO tour would definitely not be complete without them. I give to you Erza, Cana, and Lucy bringing us the Candyman!"

Macbeth's attention quickly snapped to the stage and a tug from behind had him planted back on the booth. The lights dimmed as the heavy base line started and a male voice rang out over the speakers.

" _ **Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine…"**_

Despite the chorus of the three women's voices, he could distinctly make out Lucy's bravado. Her voice was a powerhouse unlike any of the other girls that performed there.

" _ **Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine."**_

The music died a little, almost becoming an afterthought as a pause settled over the crowd. His fingers came to his mouth and he mentally slapped himself before dropping it. Chewing his nails was a horrible nervous habit he had and at that moment he thought his heart might pound out of his chest as he waited. Just when he started to think it was an elaborate joke, three spotlights came on in succession to three little words. Even with their backs to the crowd, he spotted her immediately and his mouth went dry at the sight of those barely there shorts hugging the immaculate curve of her ass.

" _ **Sweet sugar Candyman…"**_

He barely registered the presence of the other two girls when they turned. His eyes were only for the blonde little tart in the center. He was pretty sure his eyes were going to fall out of his head as he took in the rest of her. She was everything a pinup should be as her hips swung in time to the rhythm set by the big band sound. But then she sashayed to the front of the stage and her eyes met his. _I've died. Watching those assbags all night killed me and this is fucking heaven…_

" _ **I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm"**_

Macbeth suddenly found it hard to breathe as he watched her finger leave her cheek and land directly on him. He'd thought it was just his imagination when she appeared to be singing to him but that had only confirmed it. A thrill ran down his spine and his pants tightened enough to strangle him into a frozen state. He stole a nervous glance across the table at Gajeel. _The stupid fucker isn't even paying attention! Who the hell dates a girl like that and doesn't worship the ground she walks on?_ He gave a frustrated groan as he turned his attention back to the stage. It was times like those that he envied Erik's major. The guy had a damn list of bio-chemical agents on his bedroom wall like art and had access to a good lot of them.

 _ **"He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman"**_

A feeling of disappointment swept over him when she averted her attention back to the rest of the crowd but it didn't last as he watched her dance. While the moves weren't overly sexual in nature, everything shake of her hips and move of lips dripped of raw sensuality. It did exactly what it was aimed to do. It made him picture what the rest of her looked like under the scant bit of clothing she was wearing. He wanted to know if her ruby red lipstick would smear if he kissed her, if her lips felt as soft and plump as they looked, If her skin felt like the silk it resembled. The bright red patent leather heels she wore lengthened her legs and he found himself fantasizing about what it would be like to have those long stems wrapped around him.

" _ **He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline"**_

"So have you become a poster child for the Lonely Island?"

Macbeth jumped at the sound of Erik's voice in his head and he turned to glare at his friend. "Don't push your premature ejaculation issues off on me."

His maroon haired friend gave him what could only be seen as a grin worthy of Satan. "I'm an all-night kind of guy but it's been…what? A good six months since you and that homicidal doll you were dating broke up."

" _ **He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman"**_

He looked down to see what had dropped into his hand and gave a roll of his eye as he flung the condom back at the jackass that was supposed to be his friend. "Her name was Michelle stupid ass and it's been three months thank you." He replied flatly. "Not that it has any bearings on my ability to last. Go fuck your new boy toy there and leave me alone."

Erik slapped a hand on his back as he returned the condom. "Well tits and legs there is heading this way," He grinned. "So you might want to hold onto that because I might not be the only one getting lucky tonight."

" _ **He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman"**_

Macbeth's head whipped back around to find the stage empty. The red head and brunette were dancing their way through the tables and he was almost afraid to look. But he couldn't resist, fear or not, as he turned to indeed find her heading their way. The spotlight followed her every move and her eyes locked with his as she drew closer. His breath died in his throat when she was close enough to smell her perfume. _Vanilla and fresh cut apples._ He just knew she was going to pass him but she stopped in front of him and raised a hand to lightly finger the braid that fell down his left side. It was only his hair but he felt the gesture all the way down in his groin. Maybe Erik had been right because he could already feel the throbbing in his pants. Movement drew his eyes to her lips as she swiped her tongue over the bright red flesh and gods did he want to follow but she didn't give him a chance. He felt her fingers curl around his hand and before he knew she was pulling him to his feet.

" _ **Woo yeah"**_

The rest of the room could have erupted into fire and he'd have been completely oblivious as he watched her. With her hand in his, he immediately recognized the kick-ball-chain step she did out before she curled herself in towards him. The thought that Gajeel was horribly close, only an arm's reach away, passed through his mind. But the minute her backside was pressed dangerously against his front, every fuck he could have given flew out the window. With his arm held tight around her thin waist, his fingers met with the warm smooth skin of her midsection as his hips matched the swing of hers. _Yep. Go ahead and kill me asshole because I will die a happy fucking man!_ But just as fast as it happened, she spun back out of his grasp and gave a wink before she started singing again.

" _ **Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot"**_

As if to punctuate her words she leaned in and barely brushed her lips over his, lighting every nerve ending in his body on fire.

" _ **He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait"**_

Her breath was minty and perhaps it had been the lighting but he thought he saw a flash of heat blaze to life on her cheeks. But before he could confirm, she pushed him down into his seat and spun around to take off for another part of the room. He was in a complete daze as he dropped back into his seat. He felt his own cheeks heat and he didn't dare a look at the others at his table who were hooting and hollering as if they were watching a fucking football game. A few congratulatory slaps stung his back but he could only stare at her, dumbfounded. _Did that mean?_

The rest of her performance passed by in a fog and as quickly as she'd taken the stage, she'd disappeared from sight again. Not another glance was spared his way and it made him question if it had actually happened at all. It would be just his luck that any moment his alarm would cut in and he'd wake to find himself in his bed. There was no way someone as hot as her would be interested in a makeup wearing, insomniac that bordered on narcolepsy. Girls like her never EVER went for guys like him. He turned his head and spied Gajeel across the table engrossed in a conversation with Laxus as if he hadn't seen a single thing. He gave a dejected sigh. _They go for guys like him…_

* * *

 _I can't believe I did that. Oh god why the fuck did I do that?_ "I made a complete ass of myself," Lucy whined aloud as she shoved the hanger for her costume onto her designated rack. She hadn't meant to kiss him. Or dance with him. Or anything with him because it was like dangling a carrot in front of a mule. He was her rabbit and she was the mindless greyhound chasing after the one thing she'd never catch. But holy hell had he looked good. He was the only man she'd ever seen pull off makeup and a suit and tie before. It should have been a walking contradiction but on him… _He does make Christian Gray look like child's play!_

"The hell you did," Cana bellowed as she flung her top careless across the room. "That man looked like torn between blowing his load and swallowing his tongue."

Lucy blinked at the reflection of the obnoxious woman in the mirror as she carefully unpinned the blue hat from her hair. The imagery of the woman's words alone left her ass torn between laughing and cringing in disgust. "Really Cana?" She sighed before shutting her mouth. There was no point in arguing the point. It would only goad the brunette into more lewd comments that gave birth to unsavory mental images. She carefully smoothed the few minute strands pulled loose by the hat back into place and gave her hair another shot of hairspray. She didn't want to contemplate how much shampoo it was going to take to get the can and a half of the crap out of her hair. _But it looks so good!_ She did a quick touch up on her makeup and turned towards her friend. "So?"

The brunette flopped down on the couch and gave her the once over. "Good as fucking always," she pouted. "You could wear a damn potato sack and still look good. Bitch."

The blonde gave a chuckle as she turned back to take one last look. She was glad to be wearing more than before, having opted for a new outfit she'd purchased a week ago but had yet to wear. It was a red cap sleeved top that had a plunging sweetheart neckline and tight fit. The navy blue pencil skirt was high waisted and she topped it off with a wide black belt. On a good night, she'd say she looked like a total Betty but at the moment she felt like a gigantic pimple on the ass of the world. _Why couldn't I have just resisted?_ A deflated rush of air left her lungs and she grabbed her clutch style purse off the vanity. It was time to face the music. If she was lucky, which she never was, he'd be gone. He would've run from the building like his glorious fucking hair was on fire after that ludicrous display of wanton hussy behavior. "See you out on the floor?"

"Yea," the brunette groaned as she rolled off the couch. "I'll be out there shortly."

Lucy gave a shake of her head and slipped from the room. She could already hear the loud chatter and laughter coming from the main room. Her footsteps slowed as she mentally prepared herself for the event that he hadn't left. She wanted to cling to hope but if anything, Lucy was ever the pragmatic one. _Seriously Lucy? Grow a set of balls and just get out there already._ Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout and she begrudgingly made her way to the end of the hall. So she'd made a spectacle of herself. It wasn't the first. Hell she'd inadvertently walked in on Laxus and Gajeel more times than she could count. It was their fault really. Lock the door when you plan on giving your boyfriend the big D. This was just one more thing to add to the list and it was easily forecasted to not be her last.

The lights had thankfully been brightened and it took her eyes a moment to adjust after being in the dimly lit hallway. A few of the regular patrons she knew called out and she gave them a wave of hello as she made her way towards the bar. She glanced at the table he'd been at and let out a huge sigh of relief when it appeared that he had indeed left. Perhaps her luck was changing after all. She raised her hand and gestured to the bar when Laxus looked her way. She could get a drink and go spend some quality fun time with her two favorite guys in comfort.

She pushed her way through the crowd, mumbling a quick apology as she bumped into a few people. Thank the gods she wasn't claustrophobic. Almost to the bar, a shove came from behind to send her tumbling forward. _Oh god this is going to fucking hurt._ She felt her ankle twist a little but thankfully a set of hands grabbed her just before she was able to eat carpet. "Fuck," She mumbled as her hero helped her right herself. "Thank y..."Her eyes lifted to meet ruby reds and instantly it was if she'd been deep throating a sand filled hour glass. There wasn't a drop of saliva to be had and her words died in her throat. _Well so much for having balls._

His onyx painted full lips pulled up into a heart melting, knee weakening smile. The dimple marks she'd missed earlier setting deep. "Are you ok? That was quite a tumble."

All she could manage at first was a hesitant nod of her head. With the lights up, she could clearly see all of his features and fuck her if he wasn't better looking than she already knew him to be. Even with makeup, she could tell his skin was flawless. His lashes were long and thick, the kind most women had to purchase to get but his were one hundred percent his own. He smelled like sex. Or what she deemed to be sex. She had a serious weakness for a good smelling man, the cologne counter in Dillard's never failed to make her panties wet. _Apples, sage and sandalwood_. She'd know the Abercrombie and Fitch fragrance anywhere.

"So I wanted-"

"I needed to say-"

They both gave a nervous chuckle, having both spoke at the same time before he graciously held out a hand. "Ladies first."

 _Hell can he get any fucking better?_ A gratuitous smile rose on her lips and she gave a small nod of her head. "I was just going to say I seriously owe you an apology."

"For what?" Macbeth asked, confusion evident in his tone. "I highly doubt you had planned on carpet munching. Unless that's your thing which then I would insist for profit's sake you video it and post it online."

Her jaw dropped before she could adequately recover it. She hadn't pegged him for the witty, humorous type and it only added to his appeal. "I'll have to keep that in mind for the off-season," she chuckled. "But seriously, you probably have a girlfriend and that was so NOT co-"

"No."

Lucy blinked at the interruption. "What?"

"I don't have a girlfriend but I'm pretty sure your boyfriend is plotting my death as we speak," He replied apologetically.

Score one for Lucy for him not having a girlfriend but the rest of his statement confused her. If she was dating someone, it was certainly news to her and the dwindling supply of batteries in her nightstand. "What? Boyfriend?"

Macbeth's brows furrowed and he gestured towards the table he'd been sitting at. "Yeah. Big, bulky pin cushion over there."

She glanced in the direction he indicated and a loud peal of laughter barreled out. The first person her eyes landed on was none other than a very distracted looking Gajeel Redfox. _I probably don't even want to know where my brother's hand is._ "Him? Seriously?" How the man had figured him, of all people as her boyfriend was beyond her. In another life where he wasn't more into dick than she was perhaps. "Uh. God... no! He's my brother's boyfriend."

"Your what?"

The look on the sexy glam rocker's face was incredibly priceless and she could have seriously kissed him at that moment. "Laxus, big blonde?" She chuckled. "He's my brother and they've been together for a year."

Macbeth blinked at her a couple of times as his eyes went from her to the large, pierced male and back to her again. "Well," He chuckled sheepishly. "Paint my ass pink and call me Shirley. I had assumed..."

Lucy gave a shrug and smiled. Perhaps that had been the reason for his previous lack of conversation. They'd both been skirting around the other because of something that could have easily been cleared up. _Hell I might have saved a couple of batteries._ The music came back on, adding to the already loud conditions. She studied him for a whole half of a second before she leaned over, bringing her lips next to his ear. "Wanna get out of here? I know a quiet little diner down the street." Her smile broadened when his reply came in the form of him grabbing her hand and leading her towards the exit. Maybe he was her guy after all.

* * *

 **As you can see, I couldn't resist using music in this. What can I say? Music is a huge muse of mine.**

 **The Andrews Sisters – In The Mood watch?v=gOuLfqLS5Mc**

 **Christina Aguilera - Candy Man** **watch?v=-ScjucUV8v0**

 **Lucy's outfit after performance -** **alternative-pinup . tumblr post/ 129602939415/alternative-model-model-twitter (add the http stuff and remove the spaces)  
**

 **Tomorrow is Copy!**

 **OMG you guys, the reviews...you all rock. Seriously. I can't say how happy I am to see so many enjoying this pairing!**

 **Don't forget…in just five days!**

 **~BixLu Week, November 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have officially lost our goddamn minds. So, we've created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'? The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Fix

 **Day 2:** Hidden

 **Day 3:** Home

 **Day 4:** Doctor

 **Day 5:** Vendetta

 **Day 6:** Fluffy

 **Day 7:** Space

Please let me know if you're planning on writing for either of these pairing weeks, so I can make sure to check out your stories! Get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

 **As always, please R & R!**

 **Till tomorrow…Big hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


	5. Copy

**Welcome back for day 4!**

 **All of you reviewing, I can't say how much that means to me. You guys have been cracking me up with your responses. I am so stoked that you all find this pairing as amazing as GemNika and I do. We so appreciate all of you out there that have been reading, following and participating.**

 **For my guest reviewer... I agree! Betty Page IS a goddess ;)**

 **I will warn, this will most likely be the shortest of my entries but it's completely worth it. I think lol. I hope everyone is enjoying the week so far and has checked out some of the awesome MidLu week entries out there!**

 **But, on to the reading!**

* * *

 **Day 4 - Copy**

"Oh. My. God! Lu-Bitch you ARE a perv!"

Lucy pulled back from the deep dark pit of her closet and pushed herself to sit up kneel. It was the loud brunette's fault she was digging in the _Endless Void_ in the first place. The bottom of her closet, so aptly named, had become the catch all for everything she didn't have a place for. It went against every perfectionist and OCD trait she had. After five years of living in the same small apartment, twelve if one counted the time lost while she was on Tenrou Island, she had that much stuff accumulated. It would probably be easier and wiser to upgrade into something a little bigger. But she liked her apartment and the crotchety old landlord. The woman didn't need to hold the place while she'd been gone and presumed dead, but to her own luck, she did.

"What are y-" She started as she turned to see what her friend was yelling about only to pause mid-sentence. Her eyes went wide and she choked on her own spit. _Oh god. Fuck me man, I know I put that damn thing up. Didn't I?_ "CANA! W-where did you find that?"

Cana grinned as she shook the object in her hand, giggling as it wiggled obscenely. "Ohhh, just laying around."

"Seriously Lucy," Erza sighed flatly from her perch at Lucy's desk. "You cannot simply leave things like that just anywhere. What if Wendy had found it?"

Lucy shot daggers at the two women with her eyes. One was the poster child for Perverts-R-Us while the other hid her dark and twisted perversions behind a wall of misguided sense of propriety. She'd been forced to view the redhead's collection not once or twice but easily a good dozen times. For her to sit there and scold her for one toy just seemed seriously fucked up. "It wasn't just laying around!" She bellowed as she pushed up from the floor. "It was in my underwear drawer!"

The brunette shook the object at her as though it were a sword or a light saber. "Again, you ARE a perv!"

She tried to grab it from the woman only to have it yanked from her grasp. "No. I'm not now give me the damn thi-Erza!"

"Where did you buy this?" The scarlet haired mage asked as she stole the toy from Cana's grasp and walked over to sit on the bed. "It's very well made. Nice detail and I must admit I'm impressed with the size."

And that was the question of the hour. She hadn't bought the thing, well not technically. She'd purchased the kit and recommended silicone friendly paints to make it but the model had volunteered freely. "Well…" She hemmed and hawed uneasily. "Um…"

Cana stuck her lip out in a pout but followed the redhead to the bed and took a seat next to her. "No kidding. I want one like this," she mused. "It's seriously realistic with that slight curve and not all awkward like most dildos are."

"Uh..." Lucy blinked. She didn't have a response for that. Dildos were awkward? What did that even mean? Sure she didn't have a whole lot in the way of experience before she'd gotten together with the sexy, closet beast that was her boyfriend six month ago. She'd only been with one other prior to him, but she'd owned a few toys. They weren't awkward so much as they just weren't him. His length, his girth, every bump and ridge seemed to be perfectly molded for her. Only he could make her scream her face off and sending her flying.

"Um. Lucy. That…that isn't what I think that is. Is it?"

All three women jumped at the male voice and looked over to find Midnight standing in Lucy's doorway, his face more ashen than it usually was. A very amused Cobra stood beside him looking as though he was trying his best not to laugh.

 _Just fucking shoot me._ She'd promised when she'd made the toy that no one would ever lay eyes on that thing. That had been the deal he'd made when he begrudgingly sat through the mold making process and the painting process. She'd wanted a perfect replica. To be caught red handed with it not only out but in the hands of the terrifying, hammer wielding loud mouth that was Erza Scarlet would only result in him burning the damn thing. Even if he did enjoy watching her use it. "Baby I pro-"

"It's just a dildo Midnight." The brunette let out a dramatic sigh, cutting her off. "No need to freak the hell out."

"Precisely." Erza agreed readily, using the phallic toy in her hand as a pointer. "All women have them."

Lucy caught the aggravation and sheer embarrassment in her boyfriend's face. She was so dead. The toy was a goner. She'd be forced to destroy her perfect replica of his most intimate part. She'd be back to using her fingers on lonely nights when he was gone and that only made her want him more. _At least with junior there, I had a piece of him to get me by till he came back._ All because she had some noisy fucking friends that made an easy habit of digging through her shit. "Yea but um…well…" She stuttered as she tried to grab for the device only to have the wicked witch of Fairy Tail pull just out of reach. "That one is a little spe-'

A boisterous guffaw of laughter cut her off, once again. Cobra held his stomach as a fit of laughter, the likes she'd never seen him have, took over. "Oh god!' He managed between the chuckling spells. "You guys didn't… Oh fuck… that's perfect!"

"Can we just put it up please?" The celestial mage cried. She didn't even need to look at the poison dragon slayer to know without a doubt he'd figured it out. She did chance a glance at her makeup wearing boyfriend who covered his face as he let out a groan of vexation.

"What's the big deal?" Cana asked, looking confused.

Erza gave a shrug. "That's what I'd like to know." She pointed the toy at Lucy and then Macbeth. "You two act like we were passing a real penis around."

"Well…" Cobra grinned

The requip mage blanched at the simple word. Her eyes darted down to the toy in her hand and she suddenly flung it across the room like she'd just been told it would give her leprosy and her tits would fall off. "Oh god. Mid…Mac…" She stuttered with a deepening blush. "Lucy, I am so sorry. Please. Punch me for touching your boyfriend's penis."

"Well it isn't exactly HIS penis," Lucy winced as she walked over to the closet to save her precious toy before it could be sucked into the pit of hell that was her closet. "Per se…"

Macbeth stood frozen, staring at the floor in front of him as if were suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. Shades of pink and red streaked up his neck and lit his ears. She could practically feel the mortification wafting off of him. It wasn't that he had anything to be ashamed of. She knew hands down he had a few of the men in the guild beat in size. Including the few times she'd glimpsed Natsu completely naked. It wasn't a small feat to out size a dragon slayer but lord did he. Her body instantly dampened at the thought of his beautiful, pale body naked and writhing between her legs. Holding the reproduction of his lovely fucking cock in her hands certainly wasn't helping her plight there.

"It's alright man," The dragon slayer chuckled as he slapped the reflector mage on the back. "How many guys can say three women at once played with their cock?"

"Erik that isn't really the same thing," Lucy sighed as she shoved the toy back into her panty drawer.

Cana let out a sarcastic belt of laughter. "Close enough given we were all just fisting it a minute ago."

"Could we stop with the discussion of playing with my penis please?" Midnight groaned.

Lucy turned a glare at her friends before giving the same to the dragon slayer as she moved over to slip her arms around her boyfriend. She brushed her lips softly against his and gave him a weak smile, her nose brushing against his in an eskimo kiss. "Be glad it was just a copy and not the real thing," She whispered. A snort sounded to her left and she kicked her foot out, chuckling when the man beside them grunted and mumbled a string of obscenities. "Only I get that."

"You're damn straight," Midnight smiled. "Clear the place out so we can discuss _what_ you'll be getting in the future."

The wicked gleam in his eye and firm set of his lips had her swallowing hard. She knew exactly what his _discussion_ would most likely entail and it made her quiver in anticipation. God she fucking loved him. "Yes sir," she grinned. "And I'll be sure to go sanitize it too."

He smiled and pulled her back to him to nip at her bottom lip as though there was no one around. "I love you Doll."

"I love you too Baby," she smiled before pulling away to go do as he'd ordered. Maybe he'd let her keep it after all.

* * *

 **So there is a little humor for you all. I couldn't resist. The idea popped into my head and I said "Oh yes. Lucy would so convince Midnight to allow her to use a Clone-A-Willy kit on him. Hell…I would LOL!**

 **But hopefully you guys enjoyed.**

 **Tomorrow is Silence.**

 **Don't forget…in just four days!**

 **~BixLu Week, November 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have officially lost our goddamn minds. So, we've created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'? The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Fix

 **Day 2:** Hidden

 **Day 3:** Home

 **Day 4:** Doctor

 **Day 5:** Vendetta

 **Day 6:** Fluffy

 **Day 7:** Space

Please let me know if you're planning on writing for either of these pairing weeks, so I can make sure to check out your stories! Get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

 **As always, please R & R!**

 **Till tomorrow…Big hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


	6. Silence

**Welcome back for Day 5 everyone!**

 **This is the second of the AU stories and guess what? No music. I know. A serious shocker there LOL!**

 **But, I won't keep you from the reading!**

* * *

 **Day 5 - Silence**

Lucy shuffled through the stack of books in front of her and grabbed the note card she'd made. _Fuck me._ It wasn't there. She rechecked again and even scanned over the stack sitting in front of the others at her table. It was kind of a no brainer that it definitely would not be in Erik or Bickslow's piles. Contemporary Music: Theoretical and Philosophical Perspectives just wasn't very useful when it came to Biochemistry and Theology. She gave a sigh of frustration and scratched at her head. One of the most important books needed to complete her thesis research so it meant another trip back into the stacks. It didn't help that the school seemed to have a major dislike for arts and humanities because that section was located in the very back.

"What's wrong Doll?"

She glanced at the handsome, makeup covered face of her boyfriend of three months and couldn't help the smile that lifted her frowning lips. It was still rather hard to believe that four years at the university and they'd never once ran into each other. Despite having similar studies. He was a Visual Fine Arts major to her Musical and Performing Fine Arts concentration. It wasn't until the genius that was Freed Justine opened what he referred to his thesis made real and hired her on as a performer that they'd met. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his. "Forgot a book so be right back," she smiled and pushed her chair back to stand.

"You going by the vending machine?" Erik asked without lifting his head from the book it was buried in.

Lucy's face fell as she looked at the maroon haired man. She'd come to love him dearly as a friend and had to admit he was good for the guy who'd practically grew up in and around her home. Bickslow was her brother's best friend and while seemingly crazy, he was the biggest sweetheart. He deserved someone who loved him and there was no denying that Erik was head over heels. But he was sometimes the world's worst about playing the _sensuous_ card. _Since you was up…_ "No lazy ass," she chuckled. "I'm heading back to the arts section for a book."

Bickslow chuckled as he set down his pen. "What does my Coby want?" He asked as he pushed back from the table. "I need a drink anyway."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that shit in public?" Erik growled.

The blue-black haired man grinned as he stood and moved behind the man "Awww but you like it when I call you that," He chuckled as he leaned down to slide his hand into the neckline of his boyfriend's shirt.

"Fuck!" Erik squealed as he jumped and tried to slide off the front of his chair. "That was a nipple, dirty Bitch!"

She could only shake her head at their display of affection. Even she knew the maroon haired man was over exaggerating. She unfortunately knew first hand via TMI conversations that one of his weak spots was his nipples. But, then she could completely relate and thank god her eyeliner wearing sex god had introduced her to clamps. _Seriously Lucy? Get your head back on your thesis, you can jump his ass tonight._

"You two need a room," Macbeth groaned. "I'll come with ya Lu."

"You don't need to, I'll only be a second."

"Nonsense," He grinned. "You might need help reaching on the top shelf."

"Baby. You're only 3 inches taller than me," Lucy chuckled.

Macbeth's face fell in feigned insult. "Hey! Those three inches help."

"That's what she said."

Her head snapped back to the two across the table, her jaw dropping. "Erik!"

"Well it's true Bright eyes," The maroon haired man shrugged. "You screaming your face off last night clued in the dead."

Lucy glared at the man. She wasn't screaming her face off. Ok perhaps she was but she'd had good reason to and yes. It did, indeed, include a HELL of a lot more than three inches. _More like eight but who's counting?_ She opened her mouth to refute his claim but was quickly interrupted.

"Must all of you good for nothing students be so loud?" Everyone at the table turned to blink at the elderly pink haired woman. She was known as the Library's demon. "This is a library, shut your traps or get the hell out." She glared at the four of them before turning and walking off towards her usual perch, mumbling about stupid, smelly human youth.

"I think that confirms that she's definitely an alien," Bickslow whispered. "I bet she's a scientologist or from the sixth level of hell at the very least."

Lucy bit her lip to keep from laughing, not sure what was funnier. What he said or the fact that he most likely believed it. "And on that note, I'll just go get my book now."

She made quick work of weaving in and out of the shelves, with her note card in hand. This was the only library she knew that didn't use the usual Dewey Decimal system. While most of her the books she'd needed on philosophy should have been in the one hundreds, she'd found them in the three hundreds. And the arts should encompass the seven hundreds, they'd moved them to the nine hundreds. Perhaps it was the fact that Magnolia University, home of the Fairies (that should have been a clue there), never did anything by the usual standards. Even traffic moved to a different beat there. It had taken some getting used to when she'd first arrived but now she felt out of place and off kilter when she went back home to Oaktown to visit her sister, Flare.

Spotting the row she was searching for, she turned the corner and noticed her boyfriend's ruby reds locked on her skirt covered ass as he followed behind. She knew the smirk on his face, knew what it meant but her eyes dropped none the less. Her tongue darted out over her lips as she mentally traced the distinct outline of his growing erection. The perfection that she knew laid beneath was perfectly framed by his jeans. It was almost a rare occurrence to see him wear them but heaven help her when he did. They had a tendency to hug him in all the right places. _Ok girl, head out of his crotch and back on your thesis._ She was seriously going to fuck his brains out for days when all of this was over. She turned her attention back to the shelves and scanned the row she was searching only to tsk in disgust. "Well crap that's why I didn't have it," She whined. "Someone apparently already has it."

"Think I could get it on kindle?" Macbeth asked, his voice suddenly just inches from her ear. His arms slipped about her waist to pull her back against him. "I'll just buy it but right now I've got a better idea."

A shiver ran down the length of her spine to settle between her legs. His voice, even in a whisper did things to her that even her trusty vibrator couldn't and that thing did absolute wonders. Her eyes darted to the sides as she slapped at his hands. "N-not here lover boy," she replied. It didn't come out as harsh as she would've liked, the breathy tone was just a neon sign glaring that she teetered on the edge of giving in. The soft wisp of what could be a chuckle from him feathered over ear just before she found herself pushed against the shelves. The full length of him pressed against her and she couldn't contain the gasp that slipped when fingers brushed over the nape of her neck to pull her hair to the side.

"Oh this is the perfect place," he murmured against her skin as his lips trailed up the side of her throat.

Her body seemed to have a mind of its own, its willingness to obey apparent as her hips pushed back against him. It never failed. From the first time he'd touched her, she was lost. He could snap his fingers and her body instantly responded, moistening for the impending taking. His tongue flicked over the fleshy lobe of her ear and soft whimper came from her throat. He truly was an artist and seemed to know just where to stroke, where to dab and where to place happy little trees from the get go. His fingers were his brushes and her body, his canvas. His fingers trailed over her sides and up her stomach before palming her heavy breasts. The thin, button up shirt and bra she wore did little to keep the warmth of his skin from reaching her.

"Fuck. You smell so damn good," he moaned softly against her skin as his hips thrust against her.

The friction only served to push the loose material of her skirt up as the ridge of his erection wedged between the cheeks of her ass. A moan slipped from her lips as his fingers dug harshly into her breasts, gripping them for leverage as he practically rutted against her. It was debased, animalistic, and perverse. She loved it and wanted more. She met his thrusts, pushing back against him. Her breathing became shallow and she was on the verge of begging him to just fuck her already. But she was afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak, her voice would carry in the otherwise silence of the library.

"So willing," He smirked as a hand slid down the front of her, his fingers curling to pull her skirt up. "Let's see if you were a good girl today and lost the panties."

She bit her lip to keep from crying out when his fingers ghosted over her already drenched and throbbing sex. His hum of approval vibrated against her ear when he found her bare and ready. She clutched at the wooden shelf as her knees threatened to buckle when a finger dipped between her folds. His long, thin digits drove her insane. His touch not rough or possessive but slow and teasing as they explored, spreading and softly stroking everything but the places she wanted to feel him the most. Any other time he was the utmost gentleman; quiet, reserved and sometimes kind to a fault. But when it was just them, naked and exposed, he was almost cruel. Demanding, pushing her to the very brink of her limits, unmasking every vulnerability she held, dominating and possessive. And she was addicted to that wicked, evil side of him as surely as she was falling for the man he presented to society.

"I want to taste you. I wanna slip my tongue inside of you just as you cum," he rasped as his fingers withdrew and he spun her to press her back against the rack. "But you'll have to be quiet or I'll be forced to stop." He gave her a sadistic grin as he brought his slick fingers up to her lips, tracing them lightly before pushing them into her mouth. "And that would only get you punished."

Lucy greedily sucked and licked at his fingers, tasting herself as his words made her tremble in the most delicious of ways. She knew what his punishment was. The thought of him holding her bent over the side of a table as his hand reddened her bare bottom, often to the point of leaving bruises and marks on her otherwise flawless skin. It embarrassed her to feel the throbbing between her legs and the evidence of her arousal slicking her thighs. She'd been appalled the first time he'd actually acted on the threat of spanking her, even more so when his hand had slipped between her legs to find her drenched in desire. The sting, the pain of it had her crying out and begging for more. He had a way of making her shameless in her need for him, even with tears streaming down her face. " _Everything that Christian Gray wished he was."_ Cana's giggling voice rang in her head and for the first time since that fateful night, she had to agree. The fictional character didn't come close to her precious Macbeth. "Y-yes Sir," she mumbled around his fingers. The look of approval that flashed in his eyes made her glow.

"God you make me so fucking hard when you say that," he moaned as his fingers withdrew and he leaned in to nip at her bottom lip. "And tasting you on your lips…fuck."

Her cheeks heated with his words but the lecherous way his tongue licked at his black painted lips made her core clench for what was to come. His hand lifted one of her legs and he gently kissed and licked his way up the sensitive inner flesh of her thigh. The fires of what could only be likened to hell burned in the ruby depths of his eyes as his breath feathered over her desire slicked core. Even from the submissive position of kneeling she knew he had complete control. He hooked her leg over his shoulder and a whimper slipped out when his lips pressed against the top of her pelvis. She wanted to feel him lower, wanted to feel him tell the tale of them with his tongue on her body. But instead of giving her what she wanted, he teased her. His lips and teeth explored the flesh on her pelvis, the soft skin at the crook of her leg. Every time her hips bucked against him, he'd pull away.

Just when she thought he'd tease her endlessly, he dove in without warning. His lips locked around the sensitive pearl that was nestled in her folds. Her hand clamped over her mouth to muffle the cry that rushed up from the pit of her stomach. Her other hand found his hair and her hips moved with him as he took to lapping at her mercilessly. Every pass of his tongue sent her closer and closer to the edge of being unable to keep herself noises at bay. And he knew it. A finger teased her opening as his tongue teased her clit and just to raise the stakes, his teeth scraped over her sensitive nub as his finger entered her. A guttural moan disrupted the hushed tranquility that surrounded them. She felt a slap to her ass and found him pointing up above her without so much as a pause in his oral assault on her nervous system. Just a glance in that direction and she knew she'd be punished later. A sign hung from the ceiling that read "Silence is golden."

 _How the fuck am I supposed to stay quiet?_ The thought went unanswered as the cord inside of her began to coil. A hand clamped over her mouth and the other clutching his head for stability, all she could do was submit. Another finger joined the first as his tempo increased. His lips, teeth and tongue ravaged her bundle of nerves and it wasn't long until her entire body was trembling on the edge of release. The thoughts of punishment and repentance disappeared down the drain with her control. As always, he broke her free from the restraints of decorum and propriety. Her hips wantonly bucked against his mouth, meeting the thrust of his fingers and he moaned approvingly against her. "Oh god...M-Mac…I'm…"

Her tripped words and train of thought lost the battle as his fingers hooked inside of her, hitting that spot she didn't believe existed before him. Her entire body tensed and her teeth clamped down on her lip to imprison the scream that strangled her. The coil inside of her sprang loose and every nerve ending in her body lit up like the night sky on Fourth of July. Every muscle in her body quivered, wave after wave of full body spasms crashed into her. And it was only until her muffled moans began to weaken into whimpers that he began to slowly relent on her. His finger withdrew and the lock of his lips on her flesh released so that his tongue could lap up her release.

He eventually let her leg fall and slowly kissed his way back up to stand, his chin and mouth glistening with the evidence of his talents. "I could eat you for days," he growled against her lips. "But I can't wait till we get home to be inside of you."

That was all it took for Lucy's greedy core to clench again in anticipation. She moaned her approval as his tongue delved into her mouth. She felt his hands between them, hastily pulling at the belt at his waist. Her hands dropped to join the fray, pushing his jeans and boxers down just enough for his engorged length to spring free. Her fingers honed in on the heated skin and possessively wrapped around his girth. Already she could feel herself dripping at the memory of what it felt like to be stretched around him. He broke from the kiss with a raspy moan, his hips surging upwards to press his length into the tunnel her fingers created. His lips blazed a steamy trail along her jaw and a gasp echoed from her lips as he pulled a leg up to hook over his hip.

"Guide me in Baby," he gritted against her ear.

She didn't need to be told twice. It was a command she'd been waiting to hear. She needed to feel him inside of her. Knowing just what he liked, she lifted herself onto her tiptoes and brushed the velvety tip against the sensitive pearl. Her head dropped to his shoulder to muffle her whimper and rewarded her with a grunted approval. It was purely self-induced torture, feeling him throbbing not only in her loosened grasp but against her as she slicked the tip. Only when his teeth bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulders in warning did she settle him against her opening. She'd barely pulled her hand from between them when his hips surged up against her, burying himself completely in one thrust. The speed of it stole her breath and choked off the cry that wanted to come. There was the slight sting of pain as his girth stretched her to her limit, that almost uncomfortable pressure of him pushing past the deepest part of her. And she loved every single second of it. She felt whole, complete in a sense that she'd never understood before him.

His words disappeared, melting into grunted moans as his fingers dug angrily into her flesh. Every harsh snap of his hips against her threatened to break the rule of silence. But she couldn't help herself. The painful way her body slammed into the shelves behind her, the way he lifted her other leg and pulled her in to meet him, the onslaught of thrusting brutally into her. It all combined and sent her spiralling into what would otherwise be the dead space in her mind. Her cries rose in volume without care and he pressed her onto a wooden ledge so that he could clamp a hand over her mouth. To anyone else it would look like he was brutally using her as unexpected tears began streaming down her face. But the fingers that dropped to grasp the barely exposed cheeks of his ass told a different story as she pulled him into her.

That tell-tale numbing tingle began in the base of her spine and spread, her stomach quivering as she neared that all too familiar cliff. It was so close she could practically taste it. Books from the shelf spilled to the floor with a loud clamour and the soft murmur of voices reached her ears. Someone was approaching and the thought of discovery was what sent her sailing over the edge of the cliff. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments even though it felt as if time slowed to a crawl. Every muscle in her body seized and she felt him swell within the tightened confines of her body. _Fuck, I love him._ That thought was what shattered her existence and her entire being broke into spasms that had her screaming his name behind his hand. The string of mumbled obscenities that barely escaped his clenched teeth vaguely registered as he slammed into her. The feel of him erupting inside of her forced her higher into the clouds of orgasmic bliss.

* * *

Bickslow let his book fall to the table and leaned back in his chair. If he had to read one more damn line, his eyes were going to fall out of his head. It would be different if he was reading some smut filled story or something about magic wielding mages kicking some major dark mage ass. _Or something with dragons._ He glanced over at his boyfriend and smiled as he watched the maroon haired man chew on the cap of his pen while jotting notes down. He could almost imagine his ass with pointy ears and scales. _He'd be the sexiest dragon out there._ As if the guy knew he was being watched, amethyst eyes met his and a lopsided smirk flashed his way before the guy went right back to reading. He was by far the luckiest mother fucker alive.

He glanced across the table and his brows furrowed when the chairs across the way sat empty. It had been a while since the blonde he saw as a little sister and her gothic, glam rock boyfriend had gone off. He'd had his doubts when the girl first started dating Macbeth. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, he'd hardly known him. But the man's appearance and too quiet nature was just strange. But the more he got to know him and the more he watched the guy with Lucy, Bickslow was growing to like the guy. He could keep up with his sense of humor, which was usually hard to do and he made the blonde smile like a million dollars. A real smile. He'd seen her give that fake shit for years, since hers, Laxus and Flare's father had passed away. _Maybe they slipped out for a bit?_

He shrugged and reached for his book again. He read and reread the last paragraph on the page. He couldn't help but think that perhaps he and Erik should do the same. Impromptu afternoon sex suddenly seemed like a golden idea. He opened his mouth to speak but jumped as a book dropped to the table in front of him with a loud slap. His head jerked up, ready to go the hell off on some stupid ass but was held silent as he stared at the couple in front of him. They were busy collecting their things, rushing if truth be told. But it was their appearances that practically screamed at him. The blonde's hair was pulled from the immaculate finger curls she'd had when they left, her button up shirt clearly buttoned in a hurry given the fact that it was now lopsided with some holes left bare. Macbeth's hair looked as though a hurricane had fingered it and a smug smile graced his features. His brow quirked as he reached for the book with a grin and laughter burst from his lips.

"Wha-" Erik's gruff voice started only to die when his head lifted. "What the fuck you two?"

Bickslow shook his head and wordlessly handed the book over to his boyfriend. He knew the old Alien was probably on her way over but he just couldn't control his laughter. The couple grabbed their items and headed for the door, Lucy's step noticeably off and a lot on the shaky side.

"What...really?" The maroon haired man exclaimed as he turned to glare at their retreating backs. "They Came in Silence? REALLY?"

The old, crotchety pink haired woman looked up from her _perch_ and lifted a finger to her lips. "SILENCE!"

* * *

 **Dominant Macbeth…soooo sexy LOL! I want to know what library he goes to hehehe. And BixCo…I so love them. And while I didn't bring you music…I did finally break out the smut. I know…RARE for me lol! But hopefully it was worth the wait!**

 **Tomorrow I will return with Day 6 – Makeup.**

 **Don't forget…in just three days!**

 **~BixLu Week, November 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have officially lost our goddamn minds. So, we've created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'? The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Fix

 **Day 2:** Hidden

 **Day 3:** Home

 **Day 4:** Doctor

 **Day 5:** Vendetta

 **Day 6:** Fluffy

 **Day 7:** Space

Please let me know if you're planning on writing for either of these pairing weeks, so I can make sure to check out your stories! Get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

 **As always, please R & R!**

 **Till tomorrow…Big hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


	7. Makeup

**Hello everyone!**

 **Welcome to Day 6 of MidLu. I just have to say, if you haven't checked out the other authors MidLu stories...please do! I've had the privileged of reading some fantastic work thanks to those participating! And the response for this couple...you guys really do rock. And talk about rock hard!  
**

 **This is the 3** **rd** **and final AU installment this week.**

 **There is a song in this one so you might want to pull it up when you get to the lyrics in bold and give it a listen** **Smile by Sixx A.M** watch?v=bdBcmLwiTmo

 **As always, I don't own Fairy Tail or the music but I do own the plot.**

* * *

 **Makeup**

Macbeth shifted nervously in the booth as he glanced up at the stage again. He knew he was next and it scared the shit out of him. It wasn't that he couldn't sing. He could, he knew that but it's why he'd taken up art instead of music. Stage fright had always gotten the best of him. It debilitated him to the point of anxiety attacks that left me thinking it just might be a heart attack. Shortness of breath, feeling like an elephant was parked on his chest. Chills, cold sweats, chest pains, shaking hands, erratic pulse. The whole nine yards and then some. And at that moment, it was no different. He was a single note away from just saying fuck it and walking the hell out. But he couldn't, not if he wanted to get her attention and fix things.

He'd fucked up. Royally and the pictures did not help. The only thing they did was remind him of the stupid crap he couldn't remember. Why had he drank that much? It was stupid and it being Bickslow and Erik's bachelor party made no excuse. He probably should have wondered how Lucy had even seen the pictures in the first place but what was done was done. He couldn't remember the stupid fucking lap dance or the kiss the stripper had planted on him. Thanks to Kodak, he got to see the missing memories in color. _And Natsu. Can't forget that stupid little fucker for taking them._ He shouldn't be angry with the tech-tard but truth is, he was. He'd hired the dancers. He was the one that was trigger happy with the camera. And he was the one that had left the camera at the club.

Now, because of one honest mistake that technically wasn't his fault, his relationship was hanging by threads. He'd come home from a gallery showing, in a foul mood to boot, to find her sitting in a dark kitchen waiting for him to come in. When he did, she'd been eerily calm as she slid the pictures across the table. Lucy was a screamer. When she lost her temper, all nine levels of hell heard her wrath. Perhaps her unflustered tone should have been a clue for him to shut the fuck up and just listen. Let her get it out of her system by asking the million and one or twenty questions she'd had and be done with it. But he hadn't. He'd allowed her accusatory words (she'd had more than a right to them given the evidence) to insult him and he'd blown up. He'd told her she was making a mountain out of a molehill.

" _This is just outright ridiculous Lucy," He bellowed. "It was just a damn lap dance and as you can see, I'm not the only one!"_

" _No," Lucy said rather matter of factly. "But you're the only one with a stripper's tongue down your throat."_

" _It's not like I even remember it!"_

" _And that makes this ok?"_

" _No but come the fuck on, it wasn't like I went home with her."_

 _She gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Did you want to?"_

" _What?" Macbeth glared at his girlfriend, unable to comprehend how she could even ask an asinine question like that. "Fuck, No! She's a stripper for Christ's sake!"_

 _Her thin brows arched, a sarcastic smirk settling on her lips. "Midnight, you do remember what I did back in college right? When you met me?"_

" _Oh don't even fucking go there Lucy," he spat. "You were working as a damn cabaret performer. HUGE fucking difference."_

" _Why? Because I didn't go rubbing my lady parts on the customers? I certainly remember rubbing them on you."_

 _His face fell as he gave her a roll of his eyes. "Now this is just getting beyond stupid. You're making a goddamn mountain out of a molehill."_

" _A picture of a practically naked woman in your lap with her mouth on yours is a molehill? And I'm being stupid?" She asked before quietly pushing back from the table and stood. "How about we table this until you feel like discussing it like adults. You can sleep on the couch till then."_

 _His chair scraped the kitchen floor as he slammed it back. "Fuck that," he sneered as he moved past her and paused at the kitchen door. "I'll go crash at Erik's until you decide to untie the damn knot out of your panties."_

Just the memory of how big of a jackass he'd been made him want to slam his head against a brick wall. How could he have been such a damn prick? She'd had every right to question him. It was no wonder that she hadn't spoken to him in two weeks. The first week had simply been his own fault. He'd refused to see reason, seriously believing she was making more of this than it was. He wasn't a cheater and the last person he'd ever start on was her. She was everything to him. In his eyes she hung the sun, moon and every single star in the night sky. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But after the second week of not calling or hearing from her, it was becoming doubtful that he'd get that.

Which was why he was sitting in that booth in Freed's bar, on karaoke night, dreading his turn. He had devised a million ways he could start the conversation with her. He'd sent flowers to her work with no reply. The candy had come back as undeliverable. Erik and Bickslow now had a giant teddy bear dominating their living room because she'd refused delivery of that too. Not one fucking thing worked and he was coming to the end of his rope when Erik had finally sat him down. He and Bicks had told him that none of that crap swayed Lucy. She wasn't materialistic and she sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to let little shit like that make her swoon. She needed something that would speak to her. The minute they'd said it, music had popped into his head. But sending her a stupid CD wasn't going to work. He needed to make it personal. And then he'd heard the song on the drive home.

"Dude," Erik's voice cut into his thoughts. "You're up."

Macbeth slid out of the booth and glanced across the room. She was there. She had only glanced his way once when she'd entered with Laxus and Gajeel. But then she'd gone to the bar and engrossed herself with her trusty group of girls. It had hurt then and it hurt even more when she didn't even turn when they called his name again for his turn. Heavy chested, he trudged his way to the stage and up the stairs on the side. The guy Freed had hired to run the Karaoke night was a little on the eccentric side. What, with his sparkle laden white suit that didn't quite hit his hairy little ankles. The man couldn't be more than four foot tall, his ginger red hair styled to give him another inch or two. And his chin. He was sure the guy actually had his ball sack stapled there.

"MEN! You have such a lovely parfume," The little man smiled. "You're doing Smile by Sixx A.M correct?"

"It's cologne but thanks," he shivered. The nutsack midget's smile was creepy. His teeth were unnaturally white and he was pretty sure the glitter from the sparkle suit had managed to spread there as well. It was the kind of thing you expected to see on someone driving a white utility van, trying to give candy to little kids. _Stranger danger! Stranger Danger!_ Macbeth pushed the warning bells out of his head and turned for the mic. The stage suddenly felt like quicksand and his mouth went completely dry as the spot light hit him. The only saving grace was that it blinded him to the audience. If he couldn't see them, they couldn't see him right?

The sound of a guitar and piano came from the speakers and he pulled the mic from the stand it was attached to. His throat fought him as he swallowed and he cleared his throat before bringing the foam covered device to his mouth. "Doll…this is for you." The lyrics appeared on the screen in front of him and he watched the counter count down to one.

 _ **As the light, washes over the morning rise,**_

 _ **You're still asleep, and that's all right,**_

 _ **I can be still, cause you look so sweet,**_

 _ **And beautiful, next to me.**_

His voice shook from his nerves and the small crack he heard made him want to cringe. He wanted this to be perfect for her. He needed her to know what she meant to him because he couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. He let his eyes drift close and pictured her face as he allowed his emotions to take control.

 _ **And all my life,**_

 _ **I've been waiting for someone like you,**_

 _ **To make me smile,**_

 _ **You make me feel alive,**_

 _ **And you're giving me everything,**_

 _ **I've ever wanted in life,**_

 _ **You make me smile,**_

 _ **And I forget to breathe,**_

 _ **What's an angel like you,**_

 _ **Ever do with a devil like me.**_

 _ **You make me smile,**_

 _ **You make me smile,**_

 _ **You make me smile,**_

 _ **Smile.**_

* * *

Lucy stared at the man on the stage. No makeup, no braid nor was his two toned hair pulled back the way he often did when they were out, no suit and tie. It was just him, as he was when it was just the two of them. And he was singing. To her, in front of other people. She knew about his stage fright, it was why he'd forgone a music career and why he came home from every exhibit or showing in a bitter mood. He was exposing himself, allowing the most vulnerable parts of him be seen. All for her. Her eyes burned with tears that were on the cusp of falling. It took her breath away and made her chest ache with the desire to run up there to him.

It wasn't that she'd been angry when the pictures had arrived in her inbox. The sender had been unknown but it didn't take rocket science to figure out that it had been Michelle, his. She'd known the girl worked there and was still close friends was Natsu's fiancé, Levy. It had been made very clear that the girl wanted Macbeth back and the pictures were just a way of trying to break her and him apart. She was only going to tease him about it but then he'd gone defensive and had immediately started shouting. The anger hadn't set in until he'd left and then the hurt started when he refused to call or come home. He was supposed to know her, was supposed to be forever and yet something so minor had prompted him to say hurtful things and leave. What if those words had been the last he'd ever said to her?

 _ **Still in bed, sun is beating down,**_

 _ **In a hotel room, on the edge of town,**_

 _ **Wake up baby, it's three hundred miles to drive,**_

 _ **And the truck-stop preacher, well he says God is on our side**_.

 _ **And all my life,**_

 _ **I've been waiting for someone like you,**_

 _ **To make me smile,**_

 _ **You make me feel alive,**_

 _ **And you're giving me everything,**_

 _ **I've ever wanted in life,**_

 _ **You make me smile,**_

 _ **And I forget to breathe,**_

 _ **What's an angel like you,**_

 _ **Ever do with a devil like me**_

 _ **You make me smile,**_

 _ **Oh smile,**_

 _ **You make me smile, yeah**_.

His eyes opened and her breath caught when his unusual but beautiful ruby red eyes locked with hers. The cards, flowers and candy had only pissed her off. And that god forsaken giant damn teddy bear. She hadn't wanted any of that from him. She wanted him, home and in their bed. She wanted him to realize what he had and come back with a simple apology. But this, seeing the depth of emotion in his eyes; it was better than any simple sorry. The song had meaning because it was a song he'd only ever sung to her in the privacy of their home. He'd said it was his song for her because only she could ever make him smile the way she did. _"You take away the dark for me, Doll."_ She watched as he reached up to wipe away a tear from his cheek and that was all it took to break the dam on her own emotions. A hand covered her mouth as a sob choked her.

This was why she fell for him. Only he could make her heart soar the way it was in that moment. A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He was beautiful. Despite the tears, a smile rose on her lips and a small laugh slipped out when he gave a lopsided smile. Those dimples of his did her in every time and without the _mask_ of makeup he usually wore, he looked like a boy. She saw him mouth the words "I'm sorry" and her chest almost ached with how much her heart expanded. That's all she'd wanted to hear but leave it to him to say in a way that would not only mend the hurt but make her fall all over again.

* * *

 _ **Well all my life,**_

 _ **I've been waiting for someone like you,**_

 _ **To make me smile,**_

 _ **You make me feel alive,**_

 _ **And you're giving me everything,**_

 _ **I've ever needed in life,**_

 _ **You make me smile,**_

 _ **And I forget to breathe,**_

 _ **What's an angel like you,**_

 _ **Ever do with a devil like me**_

 _ **You make me smile, you make me smile**_

 _ **You make me smile, you make me smile**_

 _ **You make me smile**_ **.**

The moment the song ended, the spotlight died and he could finally see her. He hated to see her cry but she was never more beautiful than she was in that moment. A smile on her face, the one he never thought he'd see again, and her doe-brown eyes shimmering with tears. Ignoring the cheers and shouts of the crowd, he hopped down from the stage and all but ran the distance to where she was sitting. She didn't resist or pull away when his arms went around her and he buried his face in the soft, honey blonde curls of her hair. A choked sob slipped out when she responded by sliding her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. "I'm so sorry Doll. So fucking sorry," he cried against her hair. "I know I'm a stupid idiot but please don't leave me. I love you more than life, I need you."

She pulled back enough to look up at him. "You are an idiot," she smiled softly as a hand dropped to brush against his wet cheek. "But you're my idiot, my Midnight and it'll take more than a picture of you drunk to make me leave."

"But-" She cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips and he could only stare.

"No buts," she said softly as she brushed her nose against his. "I was never angry over what was in the picture. You were wasted. Hell I knew the moment Gaj dropped you off that night and I had to help you crawl to the bedroom."

Macbeth blinked, perplexed by the admission. "Then...then why the inquisition?"

A soft chuckle slipped from her lips and she pressed herself against him, her arm going back around his neck. "It wasn't an inquisition. Had you not jumped the gun you would've known I was pissed because it came from your ex. You're an up and coming artist baby, she could ruin your career and us with a picture like that."

It was as if he'd been mule kicked, right in the fucking nuts. He'd been so blind by his fear of losing her and he could've, all because he was an ignorant jackass who didn't listen. She'd never been angry with him. She'd trusted him enough to know the truth behind the damning picture. But he hadn't trusted her enough to believe in the strength they had together. She was trying to protect not only them but his career. He was the self-centered pig while she proved yet again to be a guardian angel. "Punch me in the face with an iron skillet?"

The light hearted laugh he'd missed graced his ears and her lips pressed against the side of his neck. "I'll save that for when you really deserve it," She mumbled against his skin. "But you could come home tonight. It'd be a nice start."

He pulled back and brought his hands to her face. He didn't deserve her but damn him to hell because he couldn't let her go. "How about we head home right now?" He said hopefully. "I've got a whole hell of a lot to make up for."

"I love you, Macbeth."

He leaned in and slanted his lips over hers, allowing himself to sink into the taste and feel of her. Those three little words were often said too much and sometimes couldn't say enough. She was his light, the air in his lungs, the one saving grace in a world where he was damned...the one and only reason he smiled. "I love you more," he whispered against her lips before pulling back to smile down at her. "More than all the stars in the universe."

* * *

 **And there you have my rendition of makeup. I was going to go the traditional route there but then the song came on and inspired this.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I did. Midnight WITHOUT makeup…sexy!**

 **Stay tuned for tomorrow's final MidLu week entry – Halloween.**

 **Don't forget…in just two days!**

 **~BixLu Week, November 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have officially lost our goddamn minds. So, we've created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'? The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Fix

 **Day 2:** Hidden

 **Day 3:** Home

 **Day 4:** Doctor

 **Day 5:** Vendetta

 **Day 6:** Fluffy

 **Day 7:** Space

Please let me know if you're planning on writing for either of these pairing weeks, so I can make sure to check out your stories! Get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

 **As always, please R & R!**

 **Till tomorrow…Big hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


	8. Halloween

**Welcome everyone to the final day of MidLu Week.**

 **Can't believe it went by SO fast! I have to admit I enjoyed writing Midnight so much more than I thought I would. He's an interesting character and definitely one with a lot of play room hehehe. I think I might want to cry knowing this week is over BUT! I promise to write more MidLu in the future and tomorrow...BixLu week starts :D  
**

 **But, On to the reading!**

* * *

 **Day 7 - Halloween**

Midnight felt the need to sleep coming on. Even in the noisy, obstreperous Fairy guild hall. His narcolepsy really irritated him at times but this was not one of them. He'd agreed to come to the Fairy Tail annual Halloween party only because his girlfriend and best friend had asked him to. He got teased every damn day of the year because of his appearance. People looked at him strange, gave him dirty looks, whispered about him when he passed. Not that he cared, but he just found the holiday repulsive because it was the one day a year that he didn't stick out like a sore fucking thumb. So he generally boycotted it, with a vengeance. If he could find enough people, he'd sure as hell form a picket line in front of every costume store he came across.

But there he sat. In costume no less. And what a ridiculous fucking costume it was. He was still trying to figure out where the hell his brain had vacationed to when Cobra, Sawyer and Richard had suggested this shit. And then Jellal just HAD to go jumping on the bandwagon. One look down and he could already taste a little acidic bile in his mouth. _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...REALLY?_ He glanced across the hall at the blueberry tattooed pop tart dressed as a rat. _Wise leader my ass. Rats carry diseases asshole!_ His costume looked as stupid as it sounded. The green body suit clung like a second skin, the foam and polyester turtle shell contraption was annoying. Natsu had managed to steal his stick and run off after Freed with it. He'd opted to go without makeup. Sorano had graciously braided his hair back to keep it out of his face and he'd donned the orange cloth mask. It was the only real highlight he'd gotten out the costume. When everyone asked him to remove his mask when they noticed the lack of mascara, eyeliner and lipstick, he'd been able to tell them _"Sorry, no can do. Ninja turtle secrets must never be revealed."_

"So if you're Michelangelo," Bickslow mused as he sat down beside him. "What's cosplayer coming as?"

"I haven't a clue," He grimaced as he glanced at the man next to him. He didn't know much about the mutant ninja turtles but he was familiar enough to recognize the Seith mage's Shredder costume. It actually suited him, the helmet not much of a change from the visor he usually wore. Even his clothing wasn't too far off. It was really kind of creepy to think his best friend's boyfriend actually ran around Fiore looking like the villain from a kid's show. But the truth of the issue at hand was that Lucy had outright refused to even hint at her costume. He was left completely in the dark until she decided to show. The fact that it was at least thirty minutes into the party and she was still MIA, he was beginning to grow a little concerned. Lucy, if anything, was always punctual.

"She didn't tell you either?"

Midnight gave a shrug of his shoulder. "Nope. Guessing she didn't leak it to Cobra?"

The Seith mage's eyes darted across the room at the mention of the dragon slayer's name and the corners of his mouth lifted into a small smile. "Nah. He said her head is locked down tighter than the Black Vox."

 _Oh fuck that place. Right in the ass with a giant fucking, metal spiked dragon dick dipped in rubbing alcohol._ He was never going back to that hell hole. Ever. He would scrub toilets and work in old folks homes, wiping shit covered raisin asses before he'd fuck up and end up back in there again. It wasn't as secure as they thought it was, they'd broken out of it once. But while inside, he'd had nightmare filled sleep that was induced. He never dreamt on the outside, at least not often and when he did they were strange or pleasure filled ones. But in there, they'd made sure he relived everything that was or could be fucked up about his life in his sleep. Nope. He'd never go back there again. Ever.

"Well dude," Bickslow said as he stood up. "I've got my own Ninja Turtle Slayer to dance with. Why not get up and socialize."

He cut his eyes up at the tall, helmet and armor wearing mage. "Now you sound like Blue-Bonic plague over there."

The Seith mage looked around, a booming bark of laughter erupting from him when his eyes landing on Jellal who was busy pleading with the Redheaded Titania who was literally wielding a hammer in her genderbend Thor costume. "That's pretty good Midnight," He laughed. "I see Coby's sense of humor is rubbing off on ya."

Midnight gave a roll of his eyes and waved the man off. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Go find another turtle to shred."

He watched the man trod off and let his eyes wander the crowd again. _Stupid fairies and their stupid parties with their stupid costumes._ A scratchy noise of disgust came from his throat. It wasn't like him to be so surly but he just couldn't help it. He hated this, hated the fact that his girlfriend (the only light in his dark world) wasn't there yet and hated the fact that it had been a month since he'd seen her. Between her going out with her team and him traipsing the countryside with _Master Splinter_ , they'd had little time together. And yeah, the lack of sex was probably a huge contributing factor. It hadn't ever bothered him before but then he didn't have Lucy's welcoming embrace or glorious fucking curves to look forward to. He wasn't the addictive personality type, but she was definitely the one drug he couldn't resist and that was more than ok with him. She was the angel that saved him daily from his own demons.

An ear piercing squeal sounded from the other side of the guild hall and he looked over to see Gajeel carrying a kicking Meredy, who was the Batgirl to his Batman, over his shoulder towards the kitchen. It was still a little confusing just how those two hooked up. _But then no different than Jack and Sally there._ Laxus and Sorano made a terrifying couple, both volatile in their own right. Together, they were like a powder keg just waiting to go off. The strangest couple by far of the night though was Sawyer and Gray. Once enemies turned kitten fluff couple that hemorrhaged enough sweet to give a toothless person cavities with their _smooches_ and _huggles._ His stomach ached just watching them play grab ass while dancing.

"My dad used to say if you made a face long enough, your face would get stuck like that."

A smile crept up onto his face as a sigh of relief slipped between his lips. That was the voice he'd been waiting, not too patiently, to hear. He turned towards the heavenly sound and froze from the sight that greeted him. A black top hat sat upon ringlets of honey blonde hair. A black ruffled collar adorned her neck, a zebra print bow tying it on the side with one of its tails draping down over her chest. A black, rhinestone studded corset cinched her already tiny waist even tighter, pushing up her ample cleavage to the point of spillage and accentuating her flared hips. Layers upon layers of black tulle made up the skirt that barely reached mid-thigh, satin black zebra striped material that matched the bow billowed out from the bottom of the corset. Fishnet stockings stretched up her shapely legs with black platform heels topping her small feet. Black satin gloves clawed up the length of her arms but it was the strings that did it for him. In her gloved hand, she clutched a small wooden cross that had long black cords that ran to her wrists and ankles. Her eyes were done in a grey scale smoke, small circles of pink blush highlighted her cheekbones and her full lips were pulled in to appear heart shaped by blood red lipstick.

"Doll…"

She chuckled at his mystified tone and reached a gloved hand over to slip a finger under his chin. "I guess my handsome turtle approves?"

 _Approves?_ He knew her gaze hadn't seen the sudden tent he knew he had to be sporting in the tight body suit. Approved was putting it too mildly. She'd taken the pet name he'd given her and gave him the mouthwatering, fantasy inspiring marionette doll that stood before him. If there weren't so many damn people there, he would have had her bent over the table the second he saw her. "You do realize we're waking your neighbors up when we get back to your place right?"

A smirk pulled at a corner of her lips as she leaned in to brush her lips against his ear. "I've got another surprise for you when we get there."

Her whispered words paid hell on his senses as a shiver slipped down his spine. She smelled like sex on legs but the husky way her voice dropped was like an orgasm for his ears. Leaving right then and there instantly seemed like the genius to do. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "How about we go so I can see this other surprise of yours?" He whispered before pressing his lips just under the lobe of her ear. Even with the noise level in the hall, he still heard the sharp intake of breath and the way it vibrated when she exhaled. After a year of being together, he knew each and every one of those little spots that drove her wild and god did he love hitting each one. Over and over again. Stripping her bare, having her beneath him with that look of desire plastered on her beautiful face would never grow old.

"Macbeth…"

Neither would the sound of his name tumbling from her lips. "Yes Lucy?"

She pulled back enough to brush her lips against his and gave him that diamond studded smile of hers. "I just got here so it can wait a little while longer." A chuckle slipped out when his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "That's not going to work but I will give you a hint. These _strings_...fully functional."

Midnight blinked as she pulled back with that devious grin she got when she was up to no good. Fully functional? His eyes traced the accessories again and it suddenly dawned on him how they were attached. Cuffs wrapped around her ankles and wrists, the cords attaching by tiny D-ring type clasps to them as well as small metal rings on the operating cross. _Does that me-_ "You're kidding right?"

"A certain Iron Dragon slayer put them in for me earlier today."

His mouth went dry as he felt his cock twitch in his pants. They'd joked about it several times and he'd threatened to tie her ass down more than he could count. But it had never come to fruition. They always had other things on their mind when together, too busy to be bothered with stopping long enough to get the equipment to do it. It still boggled him that she was kinkier than he was. She was outright a freak with her desire for pain and pushing the limits and he absolutely loved it. He hadn't met many women who were truly into it and usually freaked the hell out at just the mention of anything outside of vanilla, missionary with the lights off. Not his Lucy though. Baskin Robbins didn't have shit on her. "Then we really need to leave," He said as he grabbed her hand and started for the door. "Like yesterday."

She chuckled and pulled her hand away. "You can wait a little while longer." She glanced around and pursed her lips. "Where's your BFF and his stud muffin?"

 _But I don't wanna!_ The urge to stomp his feet right then was pretty strong but he resisted. He wasn't five years old and a full grown man throwing a temper tantrum just wasn't sexy. He let out a humph and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Hell if I know," He grumbled. "Probably off in the bathroom getting his hourly prostate exam." _Whatever it is, I can fucking promise it's more than what I'm getting._

Lucy blinked as her lips curled up in disgust. "Baby, that's kind of gross. Even for you," She shuttered. "And why does it have to be him? Maybe Bix is having a little turtle problem and I'm not talking about a turd..."

Midnight stared at her for a moment before a full bellied laugh made it's way out. And she called him gross. "While you look sexy as hell, I swear I will walk the fuck away if you do the whole Dana Carvey _Turtle Turtle_ thing."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing as she leaned in to brush her nose against his. "Fine," she grinned. "How about we make our rounds and then you can turtle turtle me when we get home."

He let out a playful growl and pulled her body tight against his. God he loved her, to the point it was painful. She was everything to him and he couldn't offer enough thanks to the deities that be for allowing him to call her his. Even more so when he considered what await him at her place. She was his sexy goddess of kink and there was no doubt in his mind that the rest of the night would be spent reddening her beautiful ass and claiming her every way that he could. His hand patted the neckline of his costume and smiled when he felt the ring underneath that he'd placed on a chain for safe keeping. _And that'll be the biggest claim of all._

* * *

 **And that draws MidLu week to a close!**

 **Lucy's costume sans strings** **post/26364476340**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed the week of the love that is Midnight and Lucy. I will definitely be giving them a full story later on. I'm kind of digging on the makeup wearing guy lol.**

 **I can't say how much GemNika and I have enjoyed this week. You guys have been awesome! All the participation, the reviews...you've had us fangirling ourselves a few times. Thank you so much for all the MidLu support!**

 **But tomorrow starts BixLu week! Another week of insanity, especially where my triplet, GemNika is concerned.**

 **~BixLu Week, November 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and I have officially lost our goddamn minds. So, we've created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'? The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Fix

 **Day 2:** Hidden

 **Day 3:** Home

 **Day 4:** Doctor

 **Day 5:** Vendetta

 **Day 6:** Fluffy

 **Day 7:** Space

Please let me know if you're planning on writing for either of these pairing weeks, so I can make sure to check out your stories! Get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!

 **So! I shall see you all tomorrow for that.**

 **Please remember to R & R.**

 **Until then…big hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


End file.
